


Episode 1-08 - "Past Mistakes"

by stgjr



Series: Undiscovered Frontier Season 1 - "Seeking the Past" [8]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr
Summary: A hostile government committee forces the Aurora crew to consider all of their previous actions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Teaser**  
  
  
 _Commander Julia Andreys Personal Log, 17 May 2641...  
  
I'm not much of a diarist. I didn't do the girly diary thing when I was young and this feels like that kind of thing. I do the weekly entry and just focus on business.  
  
But I suppose I need to sound out my thoughts. Everything feels like it's starting to unravel. The mission to find the Darglan data facility in S4W8 was a disaster because of that Changeling infiltrator. Now the Defense Committee is calling us in, all of us, to investigate what happened and judge us.  
  
If that wasn't enough, Zack... where could I begin? He came with us because of our friendships and not anything he wanted to do. He's proven himself over and over, but I think that distance... maybe it made Rob not trust him, maybe not. All I know is that it's grown worse.  
  
And now he tells me that he loves me and wants an answer on my feelings. I want to understand what he's going through, I'm trying to, but it's just... I can't see us working. I don't feel that way about him, and that's killing him. And I..._  
  
Julia was interrupted by the tone at her door. She looked up from her desk in her quarters and checked to make sure her blue nightrobe was firmly tied before calling out "Come in!"  
  
When the door opened Barnes limped in. The Changeling had broken his leg on LA33. While Leo's treatments were enough to fix the break and mend it, the damage it caused him would last a little longer. "Hey Julie," he said, stepping up to her table. "Can I sit?"  
  
"Sure. I thought you were supposed to stay off that leg?"  
  
"I am. But I wanted to..." He sighed and briefly looked out the window. Instead of open stars or a planet, it was the dark blue sheen of the spacedock facility the _Aurora_ was berthed in. "Well, you know. Zack's my buddy. He's my best friend, even when he's a pain in the ass. And it sucks to see him hurting like that."  
  
Julia nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Do you ever think he'd be better off back home?", Barnes asked. "I mean, we all had reasons for doing this. Zack just joined us because we're friends."  
  
The thought brought an exasperated sigh from Julia. "Sometimes. But then I remember he wasn't doing much before this happened. He had to stop playing baseball and after that he was just drifting. I'm not sure he'd be any better if he had stayed."  
  
"Maybe." Barnes shrugged. "I tried to get him to come to the holodeck but he's not leaving his quarters. He wouldn't even talk to me."  
  
"He's... he's just having a bad time," Julia said, trying not to think of that open bottle she'd seen in Zack's quarters and the odor on his breath.  
  
"Any bright ideas to get him out of it?"  
  
"It's something he has to work through himself, I think." Julia looked at the clock on her desk. "We've got a busy day today. We should probably get it stared."  
  
"Don't governments usually take longer to get these things put together?", Barnes grumbled. "It's just been a day and we're already going before the Defense Committee?"  
  
"It's a crisis, Tom. Things move faster."  
  
"Uh huh." Barnes gave her a dark look. "And you don't think that's pretty damned convenient for that jackass Davies? You got to figure a few of the people on it are his cronies."  
  
"I'll remind you he is our superior officer now," Julia remarked. "We were in the center of this mess, so yeah, we're going to get dragged into the mud."  
  
"Heh." Barnes frowned. "Speaking of messes. Julia, why the _hell_ didn't we get warned that Draynal was a suspect? Yeah, Zack is pissed, and he has good reason to be."  
  
"Don't ask me," Julia answered. "I didn't know they were suspecting him until Meridina told me he was a Changeling in disguise."  
  
Barnes looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ, what the hell has gotten into Rob? Sending us off despite the security breach, not even warning you about what was going on..."  
  
"Rob has a lot on his mind these days," Julia said delicately.  
  
  
  
  
Flames were devouring the New Liberty Colony as Robert ran through it, a gun in his hand. The dead bodies of the colonists, many of them people he knew, were scattered around the streets. "Beth!", he called out. " _BETH!_ "  
  
He heard a scream in the distance. He ran through a body-choked street, picking up speed until he tripped. He fell and looked into the vacant eyes. Gabriel, one of the first people he and his friends had ever helped, lay before him, the back of his head a burnt mass. The scream came again, jolting Robert and making him get back to his feet.  
  
He stormed into Freedom Square, the site of so many happy celebrations, and found it full of bodies. There were still living people here, though. Men in black combat armor, their faces partially obscured by visor plates, and carrying terrible weapons. The swastika emblem was visible in a red band on their upper right arms.  
  
Before them was Beth Rankin, his cousin, bloodied and bruised and on her knees. "Rob, help me!", she shouted as one of them pressed a disruptor pistol to the back of her head.  
  
He brought his pistol up and fired on them. But he was too late. With a flash of green from the pistol she fell over, dead.  
  
Robert screamed in rage and hate at her death, firing his weapon repeatedly into the mass as they scattered. One went down, two... a third... His weapon ran out and Robert tackled the last one, the one who shot Beth. He brought his fist down on the man over and over again, ignoring the pain in his hand from hitting the visor. " _I'll kill you!_ ," he screamed, punching again and again and...  
  
A cold feeling was swelling up inside of Robert as punches landed on the Nazi who had shot Beth. When he took the time to notice, he could see his reflection in the visor. He saw his own face twisted into an expression of hate and rage. And his eyes were all wrong now, going from green to a golden-yellow hue.  
  
The visor on his enemy opened. "We meet again, _Kapitän_." It was Fassbinder, the SS officer he'd met in the first contact with the Reich.  
  
His eyes were also glowing yellow.  
  
Pain shot up through Robert's side from the knife Fassbinder had plunged between his ribs and into his heart. He toppled over, feeling only the bizarre cold rage as he...  
  
...woke up with a start, screaming.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Rob!" Angel sat up beside him, putting a hand on his chest. "Another nightmare?"  
  
He nodded and swallowed. "Yeah."  
  
"What's happening to you? It's like you have a nightmare every other night now." Angel reached over to the nightstand they'd set up on her side of the bed. She poured a cup of water from a pitcher she kept there and offered it to him. "You've never been like this before."  
  
"Things have changed," he answered. "It's... I can't describe it right now."  
  
The truth was, he didn't want to. His nightmares of the Reich destroying New Liberty had spurred him to go for the LA33 facility despite the security issues. That decision had, yes, allowed them to destroy the facility so the Nazis could never use it... but it had also led to a fight with the Nazi forces in their own space. He had committed an act of war over a _dream_.  
  
"Maybe I deserve to get court-martialed," he sighed.  
  
"Hey! Don't get like that." Angel kissed him on the cheek. "We had to do it. It was just bad luck. Monstrously horrible luck."  
  
"Maybe." Robert took her hand and turned his head enough to kiss her on the lips. "But it doesn't change the fact that I didn't do enough. Meridina didn't have strong evidence about Draynal, so I used it as an excuse. If I'd told Zack about him... what if it had been enough? Zack never would have let him board."  
  
"Or he would have snuck aboard a different way," Angel pointed out. "That whole 'shapeshifter' thing. Listen, Rob, I get that Zack's pissed, but it's not going to do any good moping about it. We've got to deal with the jerks on the Committee now and they're going to snap at any weakness they find. So don't dwell on it. Lay out the facts and why you did things, it should turn out fine."  
  
"I hope. I'd hate to lose the ship." Robert shifted on the bed to face Angel directly. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Angel."  
  
She smirked. "Hey, we gotta stick up for each other, right? Just don't ask me to do too much of this touchy-feely stuff. It's not me."  
  
"I know. You're more into hitting than touching." Robert allowed himself a slight smile at that. "Or so experience tells me. Although you're not bad at the touching either..."  
  
Angel laughed warmly at that. "Depends on what's being touched." They kissed again. When it was over, Robert exhaled strongly. "Well, let's get this over with. Let's go keep the _Aurora_."  
  
  


  
**Undiscovered Frontier  
 _"Past Mistakes"_**

  
  
  
  
Zack was in pain.  
  
 _And now I know why Dad was always in a sour mood even after he sobered up._  
  
He looked at the quarter-full bottle of tequila on the table opposite his bed and moaned. His head ached terribly and he felt starved. He managed to focus enough to pull his clothes on and was on the verge of ordering a replicated breakfast when his door chime went off. "What?!", he cried out, irritated. "Come in!"  
  
The door swished open. Leo stepped in and looked around. "Well, you look refreshed. Booze go straight to your head?"  
  
Zack looked at him darkly and felt enough shame to lower his eyes. "Julie?"  
  
Leo shook his head. "No, I didn't even know she'd visited you. Hargert was worried."  
  
Zack blinked. " _Hargert_?"  
  
"Yeah. Seems you actually took the bottle of tequila Albert offered you yesterday," Leo remarked.  
  
Zack looked back over to the table. A second bottle had... half? Maybe three-fifths of the content left. "Oh," he muttered.  
  
Leo found a seat, shaking his head. "Zack, man... what's wrong?"  
  
"What isn't wrong?", Zack asked. "Everything's wrong. Everything." Zack stood up and went to the table. Leo grabbed the tequila bottle he was reaching for before he could take it. "I was just going to put them up, man."  
  
Leo's expression betrayed his thoughts. "Were you?"  
  
Zack looked at him for a moment and sighed. "Yeah, if you weren't here I probably would've had another drink."  
  
"Why, man? You saw what this stuff did to your Dad."  
  
"Saw it, lived with it..." Zack shrugged. "I just... I wanted to see if it worked for me too. Do you know what he told me, Leo? Before he died? That it made the pain go away."  
  
"Zack, it's a depressant, it doesn't cure depression," Leo reminded him bluntly.  
  
"Yeah. We knew that too." Zack shook his head. "But it works anyway. You get to that point when everything's in a haze and you're not feeling it anymore."  
  
"Is this about Robert, Zack? About your fight with him?"  
  
"Yes and no. It's about more than us. It's about..." Zack drew in a sigh, unwilling to bring up the other pain he was feeling. "Okay, yeah, I'm getting a little tired of Rob right now. This thing's changed him. He's acting like this invincible white knight now and it got twelve of my crew killed."  
  
Leo shook his head. "You can't blame him for the Changeling, Zack."  
  
"No, but I can damn well blame him for not telling me anything!", Zack retorted.  
  
"He had his reasons, I'm sure." Leo softened his expression. "Come on, man. He's your best friend."  
  
Those words made Zack's eyes focus on Leo's. "Yeah? Well I wish he'd _act_ like it. Best friends don't send you out without warning you what's up. Best friends don't decide you should be risked because they think the mission is more important!"  
  
Leo opened his mouth to speak and stopped. "It's not like that."  
  
"The hell it isn't!" Zack got up and paced around his room. "Now I know what you're going to say next, because I was there for Admiral Maran's fancy lectures. He's my superior officer too. He has to give orders to fulfill the mission even if it means getting any of us killed."  
  
"That's how things are when you're in a miltiary service," Leo pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. Well, maybe we should decide what's more important then. Our friendship or the service." Zack stopped and looked down at an old photo of him and Robert in the baseball uniforms of their high school team, smiling at the camera and holding the state championship trophy. "It's getting about time for the trip down, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Locarno is firing up the _Susquehanna_."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
Leo went to say something but thought better of it. It was clear this was something Zack had to work through himself.  
  
  
  
  
It had been two nights since Meridina last enjoyed her own bed. She sat in meditative posture on the floor of Lucy's quarters, Lucy sitting across from her. Lucy's breathing was growing faster. "Don't force it," Meridina urged her. "Just... allow the energy to settle."  
  
"I'm trying," Lucy said. "But it's not going away."  
  
That made Meridina sigh. "Lucy, it never will. Your _swevyra_ is awakened. It is a part of you."  
  
Lucy shook her head. "But I didn't want this," she protested.  
  
"I know." Meridina swallowed and drew in a frustrated breath. "But it is not about what you want any more."  
  
"Can't you train me to use it? I feel like I'm about to burst."  
  
"No!" Realizing she'd barked that like a command, Meridina reached forward and set a hand on her scared compatriot's shoulder. "I'm sorry... unless my _Mastrash_ authorizes it, I can only show you basic calming techniques. Anything more must be done with my Order's approval."  
  
"Does that mean I would have to join it?", Lucy asked.  
  
"It is a... difficult matter," Meridina answered. "My people had the same experience with other races like the Dorei, but there were issues that have made us very cautious about expanding the knowledge of using _swevyra_."  
  
"So they'd rather leave me untrained until I go insane and become a psychotic?" There was an edge in that question.  
  
"No. No, Lucy, not at all." Meridina smiled thinly. "I am certain some training can be authorized for you. The extent of it will have to be determined by my Order's Council, though. I cannot make that decision."  
  
"Alright." Lucy sighed and looked up. "We're due to go down to Portland in an hour. We should probably get ready."  
  
"I would prefer another day of working with you, to make sure you have control," Meridina remarked. "But we do what we must with the time permitted." She stood up as Lucy did. "I will meet you at the shuttle bay."  
  
  
  
  
The _Susquehanna_ had been cleared to land directly at Defense Command. It was a new structure erected on the northern side of the Columbia River, between its junction with the Willamette and Lake Vancouver. Towering azure structures formed a five-pointed star around a central building, walking bridges connecting them all together complete with a circle that rounded the middle of the bridges.  
  
The top of the central structure contained a large bay for shuttles and other small craft. Locarno set the _Susquehanna_ down under guidance from the traffic controller and secured the runabout while everyone filed out. The officers of the _Aurora_ and _Koenig_ were met by MPs in light combat armor, a Dorei and an Alakin, who motioned for them to follow.  
  
Robert exchanged a glance with Julia when they stepped into a large lift, meant for carrying over a dozen people, and squeezed to the side. The Dorei MP pressed a key and the lift rumbled, lowering them into the structure's middle stories. "I'm surprised this isn't at Council Hall," Leo remarked from the other side of the lift.  
  
"The Defense Committee meets in Command HQ for the added security," Robert pointed out.  
  
"Never knew we had one," Barnes muttered. "What do they have to do with the Defense Staff?"  
  
"The Staff is made up of officers," Julia answered. "The Committee has a mix of officers and legislators from the Council."  
  
"Three Senators, three Councilmembers, Admiral Maran and the senior service chiefs, the Intelligence Director, with the Defense Minister chairing it all," Robert specified.  
  
"So Admiral Davies will be there," Caterina said, frowning.  
  
"Yes he will," Robert said, and that was all he said. He looked over at Zack, who was staring into the distance. Feelings of guilt stirred inside of him. Whatever was about to come his way, Robert knew he _deserved_ some of it.  
  
They were escorted into the Committee chamber gallery. A long desk curved inward was near the end of the room. Tables across from it were for those providing testimony to sit along with, Robert suspected, legal counsel. "I should have asked Borja to come along," he mumbled.  
  
"Conflict of interest," Julia reminded him. "She was already assigned to defend Liton against you and Meridina, remember?"  
  
"But that didn't go very far..."  
  
They were directed to tables. After this happened, an Asian man in an Army formal uniform went through the side door. When he returned, he was followed by the Defense Committee. Davies and Maran were at the front, along with the other service commanders. The men and women behind them were in civilian dress suits of varying types. Robert recognized Senator Sriroj of the Sol System Republic but the others he was not so immediately familiar with. The mix was rather fair, with the other senators being a teal-complexioned Dorei and a bronze-feathered Alakin. One of the Congressman was openly a Gersallian given his garb was more like robes than a business suit.  
  
At the end came the Defense Minister. Robert and the others had met Minister Hawthorne before. The assembled felt the slightest of chills when he exchanged whispers with Davies before finding his seat. Was it just a passing comment or a sign that the Minister was going to side with their strongest critic?  
  
Hawthorne gave no indication of either when he took his seat and smacked the gavel. "We are convening this emergency session to determine what occurred on the 14th of May in the classified operation to determine the existence of a Darglan base in Universe S4W8. While said operation succeeded in the goal of denying Darglan technology to the Nazi German Empire of S4W8, it also caused over a dozen casualties and damage to both vessels involved, as well as instigating an international incident with Alliance vessels being found in Reich territory and firing upon Reich ships within that territory." Hawthorne put his hands together on the stand before him. "In short, your operation has quite possibly thrown our new Alliance into an intersellar war and thus has threatened the stability of the Allied Systems. Now, we are not here to place blame but to discover what occurred and determine if there is blame to be placed. It is my intention to call each of you up in order of rank, beginning with..." He consulted a list openly. "...Lieutenant Doctor Roliri Opani of the _ASV Koenig_. Lieutenant, please step forward."  
  
Opani stepped up and took the first table before the Committee.  
  
Hawthorne stumbled for his notes for a moment. "Before we begin, the Committee wishes to see each of you separately. Everyone else will await their turn for testimony in the antechamber. Sergeant, please show them to where they can wait."  
  
Robert and Julia looked at each other. "We're going to get railroaded," Julia whispered. "They're trying to turn us against each other."  
  
Robert found he had no response to that.  
  
  
  
Meridina was quite aware of what was going on as they filed out of the committee chamber. But she had other concerns. She had hoped they would let her be present when Lucy gave testimony, should it become heated. But now... Lucy was going to be facing their inquisition alone.  
  
She caught Lucy's attention and brought them over to beside a window looking out at the Columbia river and the buildings of Portland beyond. "Lucy, can you do this?", she asked.  
  
"I... I think so," Lucy said. "I've been grilled before by prosecutors and defense attorneys."  
  
"This may be worse. And they will certainly ask about your _swevyra_ and the use of it."  
  
"What should I say about it?"  
  
"Be honest," Meridina urged. "Do not hide it. It is nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"Okay." Lucy nodded. "I get the feeling the deck's being stacked against us."  
  
"Yes. Admiral Davies has laid the groundwork well," Meridina conceded. "But do not despair. Hearts and minds can be swayed, particularly with the aid of the truth."  
  
"I hope it's enough."  
  
"It will be. Now, I expect you will be called first, so remember; keep your breath calm and focus on your control. Do not let anything they say disturb your emotional center." Meridina put her hands on Lucy's shoulders as she said that. "You can do this."  
  
After Lucy nodded and agreed, Meridina let go and saw her walk back to join the others. She did not; she expected she would be one of the last called, which gave her time to do what was needed. And so she returned to the _Susquehanna_.  
  
  
  
  
The officers on _Koenig_ , up to Apley, had all gone first. Apley stepped out of the room looking on the bored side. He went over to stand with Sherlily and Zack. Zack nodded to him and looked over to where some of the _Aurora_ crew were congregating.  
  
Barnes walked up to him at that point. "Hey Zack, don't you think you're giving them ammo?"  
  
"Huh?" Zack looked at his friend.  
  
"Keeping your crew away from the rest of us, these guys are trying to divide us and now it looks like it's working," Barnes pointed out.  
  
"Huh. Yeah." Zack lowered his head. "Maybe we are divided."  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"We're the ones who got sent into the fire. We weren't told who to watch out for or what to look for. Our ship got sabotaged under our noses because Robert and Meridina didn't tell us anything," Zack pointed out.  
  
Barnes shook his head. "He screwed up, okay, but you're carrying this really far, man. Just go talk to him."  
  
"I will, when I feel like it."  
  
Barnes blinked. "What? Dude, you've known him longer than me, you've been friends for..."  
  
"Don't." Zack shook his head. "I'm... Tom, yeah, we're friends. We'll probably still be friends. But right now, I'm really pissed at him for a number of reasons. And I need time to process that."  
  
The door opened. "Lieutenant Caterina Delgado," the sergeant-at-arms called. "Please come with me."  
  
Caterina stood up from between Angel and Jarod. Angel gave her a pat on the shoulder and a last vote of confidence.  
  
"Poor Cat," Zack sighed. Nothing else could be said as Caterina quietly followed the sergeant-at-arms into the room.  
  
  
  
  
"So you were proceeding with the data download when the Changeling appeared," Minister Hawthorne asked, looking down at a report.  
  
"Um, yes... yes Minister," Caterina answered.  
  
"A Changeling that happened to annihilate an entire security team in a couple of seconds," he continued.  
  
"Um, yes. Yes, it did. It was hor..."  
  
"And yet you're still with us," Hawthorne said, interrupting her. "Half a dozen well-trained security officers go down but you're still here. How?" There was evident skepticism in his voice.  
  
"Um..." Caterina swallowed and fidgeted with her hands. "...Lucy.... Lieutenant Lucero fought with it."  
  
"Lieutenant Lucilla Lucero, an operations officer with engineering background but no major combat experience?", Senator Kepal, the Alakin, asked.  
  
"Yes sir. S-she... saved my life, Mister Senator s-sir." Caterina knew she looked like she was abou to curl up and die, and she knew this because it was about what she wanted to do.  
  
"How?" The question was from General Gulinev, the head of the Army, his voice a low growl.  
  
"The Changeling was a-attacking me. A-and she stopped it. She held her...her hand up a-and it just went f-flying."  
  
Most of the looks were incredulous. The Gersallian representative from the Council leaned forward. "Lieutenant, you are describing the use of _swevyra_. Are you saying Lieutenant Lucero had such a _swevyra_?"  
  
"I'm not sure what a swev-eera is, s-sir," Caterina answered, trying hard to focus and stop the stutter in her voice. Having a dozen sets of eyes glowering down on her was not making that easy. "But it... it was like w-what Meridina does."  
  
"Commander Meridina, the _swevyra'se_ serving on your ship?" The Gersallian sat back and looked to Hawthorne. "Has this Lieutenant Lucero been trained to use it?"  
  
"Um... I... I don't know, sir," Caterina replied.  
  
Hawthorne eyed the Gersallian Councilman, who sat back and indicated he had no more questions. Hawthorne turned his head back to Caterina. "Lieutenant, there is something on the record I would like cleared."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Were you, or were you not, responsible for the incursion of the species known as 'Daleks' that forced the destruction of the Darglan facility on your homeworld?"  
  
Caterina blinked and allowed her confusion to make her face shift. "Sir?"  
  
"The question is pretty straight-forward, Lieutenant. Are you responsible for the Dalek Incursion?"  
  
"I... I..." Caterina found trouble getting her voice to speak. She felt like she was being driven into a trap. "Well, I did bring...."  
  
Hawthorne, clearly fed up with Caterina, raised his voice. "Lieutenant Delgado, were you not in command of the vessel _Weaver_ when it went on the survey mission in Universe W8R4? And did you not bring a load of debris and artifacts back into the Facility itself, in violation of common safety precautions when dealing with unknown alien technology? Did your science team not open the artifact containing several Daleks, which proceeded to attack the Facility and require its destruction? Because all of my records say the answer is yes. Perhaps the records your own friends wrote are wrong."  
  
"Well... yes, I did bring that back... b-but..."  
  
"In other words, you showed a disturbing lack of common sense and recklessness, on top of ending your survey mission without authority to indulge in your personal whims of curiosity." Hawthorne leaned forward further. "Can you tell us why you were given such an important role in such a critical and sensitive mission despite this proven history of reckless disregard for procedure and failure to properly follow orders?"  
  
At that point, all Caterina could think of was Simon and the others on her team who were gunned down by the Daleks. And Control... he had showed her so much, and he was gone too. She broke down and started weeping. "I... I..."  
  
"Lieutenant, you _will answer_ ," Davies barked.  
  
"Perhaps we should give the Lieutenant a moment to recover," Maran suggested.  
  
Caterina tried to hold back the sobbing. "I... I studied the Da-Darglan tech f-from the m-moment we had it. I knew w-what to.... to look for." She sniffled. "I'm s-sorry about the D-Daleks. I n-never thought it'd hap-happen like that. I pro-promise it w-w'on't happen ag-again."  
  
Hawthorne waved a hand in disgust. "You're dismissed, Lieutenant."  
  
  
  
  
"I'll tear his head off."  
  
Angel was pale with rage while holding her weeping sister. Beside her Robert had a hand on her shoulder while Julia paced around. "I don't think it'll solve anything, Angel," Julia pointed out.  
  
"It'll make me feel better."  
  
"So that's what he's doing? Dredging up every mistake we've ever made?" Robert sighed. "Try to make us look stupid and hope that sways the others?"  
  
Julia didn't look back immediately, keeping her focus on the door. "That kind of thing works. Especially if you let them goad you into outrage. We just have to keep it cool."  
  
The doors opened again. "Lieutenant Lucilla Lucero," the Sergeant-at-Arms called.  
  
Lucy stood up and nodded at them before walking into the Committee room.  
  
  
  
  
Once before the Committee, Lucy didn't have long before the hard questions came. "Lieutenant Delgado testified that you used some sort of special psychokinetic powers to fight the Changeling," Hawthorne asked her bluntly. "We are aware that such abilities exist, but your record shows no indication of them. Would you please demonstrate?"  
  
Having seen how Hawthorne and the others reduced Caterina to tears, Lucy briefly pondered using it on _him_. But at the slightest sensation of cold within her she changed her mind, remembering Meridina's warnings. "One moment." Lucy swallowed and sucked in a breath to focus herself. She looked at the desk in front of her and extended her hand. The energy within her surged.  
  
It surged too strongly. She had been looking to pick it up. She couldn't get the focus right and, instead, the desk toppled over and slammed into the committee's long desk. "Lieutenant!", Davies barked at her at the clatter.  
  
Fully rattled by her failure to control what she'd done, Lucy swallowed. "Sorry sir, I'm... I'm still getting the hang of it."  
  
The Gersallian Councilman looked ready to say something, but he was in awe for the moment and could not interrupt as Hawthorne glared at Lucy. "Perhaps some more forethought should be taken with how you choose to demonstrate this... this power." He overcame however much the incident had rattled him fairly quickly. "And you used this to fight the Changeling?"  
  
"Yes sir. The control wasn't so much an issue then. I was just trying to knock it around."  
  
"I see." Hawthorne checked the materials in front of him. "Lieutenant, I would like to ask about some of your missions aboard _Aurora_ over the past year. To start with, a few weeks ago you were assigned as pilot to the _Rio Grande_ for an unspecified mission?"  
  
"It wasn't a mission," Lucy replied. "Commander Jarod asked for some leave time to assist old friends. He asked for a runabout and I was assigned as pilot."  
  
"I see. Then, if it wasn't a mission, can you explain why the records show a firearm discharge during this... excursion?" Hawthorne put his hands together.  
  
Lucy swallowed and took a breath. "We had a hostage situation. A kidnapper was holding a child hostage. Lieutenant Delgado, as in Angel Delgado, shot him with a stun setting after I disarmed him."  
  
"I see. Yet transporter logs also confirm that Lieutenant Delgado had beamed into what sensor logs show was a secured facility. And I will add that we know you returned several individuals from Earth A4P5 to New Liberty, which is clearly more than visiting old friends."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Lieutenant Lucero." Davies spoke up now. "Answer this question simply. Did you or did you not participate in an unauthorized extraction mission to an Earth that falls under the Contact Limitations regulations?"  
  
Lucy swallowed. "I wasn't aware that Earth A4P5 fell under that regulation, sir."  
  
"As your organization never officially revealed your existence to their governments and societies, it does," Davies pointed out. "So the answer is yes?"  
  
Lucy nodded. "I suppose it is."  
  
"And who authorized this excursion? Commander Jarod would have needed authority from a command officer."  
  
Lucy shook her head lightly. "I don't recall," she replied.  
  
"That answer is unacceptable, Lieutenant," Hawthorne said. "It was barely two weeks ago!"  
  
"I don't recall, sir," Lucy repeated.  
  
"Think carefully on this. You can be charged for perjury and obstruction of this Committee."  
  
"Then charge me," Lucy answered.  
  
Davies' nostrils flared at seeing her defiance. Hawthorne shook his head and checked his notes. As he did so, the Dorei senator leaned forward. "Lieutenant, according to these records, you accompanied Captain Dale when he boarded the _Mayala_ three months ago."  
  
Lucy nodded. "Yes. We were on a covert mission to undermine Captain Potana's rampage in the Cardassian DMZ."  
  
"The same mission where your captain sabotaged one of the most advanced vessels of the Dorei fleet and allowed the Cardassian Empire to capture vital Dorei technology?", the Senator asked pointedly.  
  
"I wasn't told everything as I'm not an official senior officer," Lucy reminded them. "All I know for sure is that we blew the _Mayala_ up after enabling the Cardassians to remotely disable her systems."  
  
"Who authorized this?", the senator demanded.  
  
"I am not aware."  
  
"Your claimed ignorance is becoming tiresome," Hawthorne said. "Now, we have some questions on the first contact with the Nazi German Reich at Krellan Nebula, and I suggest you answer them..."  
  
  
  
  
It had taken some time for Meridina to navigate the bureaucracy of her own Order, with an active Council meeting giving the clerks reason to deny or delay her request to speak to Ledosh. Finally he appeared on the screen. " _Meridina. Are you well?_ "  
  
"I am. But I have much to discuss." Meridina took a calming breath, subduing her nervousness and energy at what she had to report. "Lucy Lucero's _swevyra_ has fully manifested."  
  
" _What?_ " Ledosh leaned forward. " _Did you...?_ "  
  
"No," Meridina answered. "I have not shown her anything. She has called upon it herself. The first two occasions were minor usages, but she recently was forced to defend herself against a Changeling of S5T3. She called on her _swevyra_ repeatedly and actively."  
  
" _And has she shown any darkness?_ "  
  
"Briefly. At the end of her fight with the being, when her fear and anger swelled. But it has not taken hold of her."  
  
Ledosh let out a sigh. " _Very good. It is well you have reported this. I will inform the Council. Have you taught her emotional focus?_ "  
  
"I have started. But I am also concerned. The leadership of the Alliance military has brought us before their Defense Committee, and it is clear that Defense Minister Hawthorne is one of those who oppose Robert and the others."  
  
Ledosh drew in a breath. " _I see. I shall have words with Senator Kaam._ "  
  
" _Mastrash_ , what of Lucilla's power? She needs training."  
  
" _Do not commit to such yet_ ," Ledosh warned. " _Karesl and Goras would gain too much of an advantage. If Lucy is to be trained, the Council must approve it._ "  
  
"I understand." Meridina looked at the chronometer. "I should return to the others, I will be testifying soon."  
  
"Mi rake sa swevyra iso, _Meridina_. I will do what I can to assist."  
  
" _Mi rake sa swevyra iso_ , _Mastrash_ ," Meridina answered. Her finger tapped the comm button and ended the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hostile government committee forces the Aurora crew to consider all of their previous actions.

"Lieutenant Delgado." Hawthorne looked back briefly to the Dorei senator before returning his gaze to Angel. "Do you mind explaining to us the authorization Captain Dale cited in turning over critical technical data to the Cardassians?"  
  
"He was ordered to do everything short of giving them IU drives," Angel replied, keeping her patience low. But all she could think of was how these bastards had reduced her poor sister to tears.  
  
"By whom?"  
  
Angel looked past Hawthorne. "Admiral Maran."  
  
Hawthorne looked over his shoulder. "Admiral?"  
  
"President Morgan's orders were explicit," Maran replied. He looked over to the stunned Dorei delegate. "I also conferred with the President-General of the Dorei Federation, Princess Syrina, to make sure she understood the ramifications of Captain Potana's actions. She accepted the idea that we would have to provide the Cardassians with technical data on the _Mayala_."  
  
The Dorei senator nodded and put his hands together. "I see," he mumbled.  
  
Hawthorne frowned and turned back to her. "You went along with Commander Jarod on his unofficial excursion to his native Earth in defiance of regulations, did you not?"  
  
"I went to protect him," Angel replied. "There's a criminal organization that was looking to abduct him. They'd already kidnapped two people and we had to rescue them."  
  
"So you misused Alliance Stellar Navy resources in a private action that violated regulation?", Hawthorne answered.  
  
"And we saved five innocent people from a criminal organization," Angel shot back.  
  
Hawthorne and Davies glared at her from their seats, as did the Russian general to Davies' side. Hawthorne looked around and seemed irritated that some people had begun to smile or seem amused. "Reports say you brought six back," Hawthorne pointed out, as if happy to catch her in a lie.  
  
"Yes, we did. I said five _innocent_ people. I didn't count Miss Parker." Angel folded her arms and sat back. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"The Committee does not appreciate your tone, Lieutenant," Hawthorne growled.  
  
"Actually, I find her entertaining," a Human Councilman stated from one wing, earning a glare from Hawthorne and Davies. Angel didn't recognize him or his accent. "Please, do continue with your interrogation, Minister."  
  
Hawthorne looked back to Angel and checked his datapad. "Lieutenant, several years ago, did you participate in an infiltration of the Saudi city of Dammam on your home Earth of H1E4?"  
  
Angel blinked and nodded slowly. "Yes, I did. We were helping Sarah Brindley get her daughters and son back."  
  
"Yes. It says here that the Saudi courts had awarded custody to the father, Fariq."  
  
"After he abducted them from US soil and took them to his home country, where his ex-wife had no standing to sue for custody," Angel retorted. "They even arrested her. The US government wouldn't help her, nobody would until we did."  
  
"Still, you violated Saudi territory, injured several Saudi citizens, and..." Hawthorne checked the report. "Apparently you personally, as a distraction, stepped out into the open street without a _hijab_ and provoked the Saudi vice police into trying to arrest you, at which time you brutally beat them, causing two broken arms, four broken legs, and several severe injuries among a group of four."  
  
Angel at that point smirked. "What can I say? I don't appreciate assholes who treat women like scum and property."  
  
"You will watch your language, Lieutenant, or I'll have you on charges," Davies thundered.  
  
"Pardon me, Admiral, but what does this have to do with what happened during the LA33 operation?", Angel asked heatedly. "You're just digging stuff up that's not relevant."  
  
"We decide the relevance, Lieutenant, not you," Hawthorne said. "Now, there is another operation during your time running the Facility that I wish to bring up...."  
  
"Before you do, Minister, I have my own question." Davies leaned forward in his seat. "Lieutenant Delgado, please answer this: are you now in a personal relationship with your commanding officer?"  
  
Angel glowered. "As in a friend or..."  
  
"Don't be coy, Lieutenant." Davies put his hands together in front of him. "To be more exact, Lieutenant, are you in a _sexual_ relationship with Captain Dale?"  
  
Angel simply stared at him for a moment before choosing to respond. "Who I sleep with is none of your damn business."  
  
"Oh, but I think it is," Hawthorne remarked. "It would explain why your sister was sent on a highly classified covert mission despite her history of disregarding orders and reckless endangerment of herself and others."  
  
"Robert sent Caterina on that mission because she is smart, smarter than the lot of you put together!", Angel shouted. "Who the hell do you think you are..." Even as she shouted, Davies demanded she stop, but she ignored him. "...to attack us like this, over and over?! We're out there tring to hold the line and protect the Alliance!"  
  
"Sergeant-at-Arms, escort Lieutenant Delgado to the brig," Hawthorne ordered. "You're going up on charges, Lieutenant."  
  
"Maybe someone should charge _you_ ," Angel said.  
  
Hawthorne and Davies looked ready to explode, and they nearly did so when they realized that the Councilman who had earlier supported her was chuckling. "Councilman Zoral, sir, I insist you refrain from undermining this proceeding or I will have you removed," Hawthorne demanded.  
  
"I call the Defense Minister to order," Senator Sriroj declared from her own seat, standing. Three other legislators stood with her. "It is not his place to remove a sitting member of this Committee. And to be blunt, this interrogation of a woman's private life is out of order as well, and she has every right to express that contempt."  
  
Hawthorne looked like he had been struck. "Senator, I must protest, you are undermining the Committee!"  
  
"You undermined it when you ventured into that line of questioning."  
  
"It is legitimate questioning," General Gulinev insisted. "Fraternization by a superior officer with his subordinate undermines the discipline of the service. Military personnel must sacrifice many things in the name of their duty."  
  
"Then maybe the military needs to change," Councilman Zoral mumbled audibly.  
  
"Minister, I will withdraw my motion if you strike from the record the entire exchange regarding Lieutenant Delgado's personal life and rescind your order for her jailing," Senator Sriroj said. "Otherwise I move for a vote to adjourn so that I can bring the issue of your conduct before the Senate Military Operations Committee. If I must, I shall seek your full censure."  
  
For a moment Angel felt like gloating as she saw Hawthorne grind his teeth in frustration. But despite her temper she held back, knowing it would make things worse. Hawthorne nodded finally. "Very well. All questions relating to Lieutenant Delgado's fraternization with her commander are stricken. Sergeant-at-Arms, belay my last order." Hawthorne directed his gaze at Angel. "Lieutenant, to return to your time in the Facility, I would like to ask about an operation in Syria several months after the Damman op..."  
  
  
  
  
Meridina returned to join the others as Angel walked out. "How did it go?", she asked.  
  
"They're throwing everything at us," Angel complained. "Hawthorne tried to arrest me because I wouldn't talk about my relationship with Robert. And he brought up Damman. _Damman_. And that time in Syria where I left those assholes hanging from the lamppost in their undies!"  
  
Robert looked at her in confusion. "We didn't even keep records back then, how did they know about it?"  
  
"Maybe someone wrote an unofficial one," Meridina proposed.  
  
"No." Julia shook her head. "That's not it at all." She looked down the chamber to a new arrival.  
  
A man with dark gray hair, well combed and dressed and with his beard equally trimmed had stepped in. His eyes, a light brown in shade, scanned the area and, as he looked at them, his face curled into a slight smile. He walked up to them and said, "Hello. I'm Lawrence Smith, United States National Security Agency." He offered a hand. "Congratulations, Mister Dale. Or Captain, I should say."  
  
Robert didn't accept the hand, since he was focused on the face. He'd seen it before. He could even remember the first time he'd seen it, the first time he'd met this man, in a very different Portland than the one they were near right now. "Agent Jones," he said, making the name sound like an accusation.  
  
Smith nodded and smiled. "My little alias, yes. Turns out I was an Agent Smith after all."  
  
"What are you doing here?", Julia asked.  
  
"It should be obvious. I've been asked to offer testimony," he answered. "And since the United States government of our little Earth is very concerned to keep good relations with the Allied Systems, the President was quick to agree to sending me. Excuse me."  
  
Smith walked past them and to the door, where the MPs allowed him in on seeing his paperwork. Julia sighed. "I guess that explains how they knew about Damman."  
  
"I need to speak to the President," Robert mumbled. "There's got to be a way for him to stop this witchhunt."  
  
"Lieutenant Nicholas Locarno!", the Sergeant-at-Arms called out.  
  
  
  
  
Locarno sat at the table and waited for Hawthorne to finish looking over his paperwork. The man Robert had called "Agent Jones" was sitting near the rear of the chamber now, watching quietly. "Lieutenant." Hawthorne put his hands together and looked toward Locarno. "Did you defy Captain Dale's first orders to violate Reich space?"  
  
"I did not immediately obey them," Locarno answered.  
  
"Because you knew they were against orders?"  
  
"Because I believed there was no justification yet," Locarno clarified. "It would have ruined the mission as well as nearly starting a war. I suggested probes be used to regain contact with _Koenig_ and Captain Dale agreed."  
  
"Very well." Hawthorne shifted in his seat. "Lieutenant, I took a moment to look over your file before calling you in. True or false; were you given a dishonorable discharge from Starfleet?"  
  
Locarno frowned and leaned forward. "False."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I was expelled from Starfleet Academy. As a result I was no longer a member of Starfleet. I was not given a discharge."  
  
"You are being semantical," Gulinev remarked dismissively.  
  
Hawthorne smirked. "Yes, I see the distinction in words, but in spirit? You were kicked out of Starfleet, Lieutenant, for what?"  
  
Locarno lowered his eyes. "I convinced the cadets in my flight squadron to train for a flying maneuver banned under regulations. We had an incident when training for it and one of them died."  
  
"And when the investigators came, you lied to them and encouraged your subordinates to lie?", Hawthorne asked.  
  
Locarno drew in a breath. Having this starched suit drag his dirty laundry out like this brought the memories of that failure roaring back. The pain was fresh again. "I did," he admitted.  
  
"What happened then?" This was from Sriroj.  
  
"One of my subordinate cadets, Cadet Crusher, decided he was going to tell the truth. Once he'd done so, I... I couldn't just continue to avoid responsibility. So I confessed to the inquiry."  
  
"So, you admitted your transgressions?", Maran asked.  
  
"I did."  
  
"And you were expelled for this?"  
  
"I was."  
  
Hawthorne cut in again. "And yet you were given a position of trust almost from the moment you met Captain Dale and his organization? Despite your past failures in judgement?"  
  
Locarno nodded. "I was. They were willing to give me a second chance."  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant," Hawthorne said. "We need no more of your time."  
  
  
  
  
Robert sat in the cockpit of the _Susquehanna_ , staring at the blank screen. Seeing "Jones" again had him thinking abou all the choices made in those days. What if they had taken that offer from "Jones" aka Smith and allowed the US government to move in on the Facility? Rescue ops might've stopped on their world, yes, but they could have continued elsewhere. And they might never have brough the Daleks in.  
  
 _And you might not have met Picard and rescued Scotty and Locarno and Farmer. You wouldn't have met Meridina. And who knows what nasty things the government might have asked us to do._  
  
The screen blipped and Robert watched one of President Morgan's aides step into view. "Miss Boronov?"  
  
" _Captain Dale._ " Her Russian accent was not very thick but still discernable. " _I'm afraid the President can't see you now._ "  
  
"Does he know it's important?", Robert asked.  
  
" _He does. He also knows its important that his authority does not weigh in on the Committee proceedings. And that it can't be said you've spoken with him._ " There was sympathy on the woman's face. " _I'm sorry, Captain. But you can't see him until this is over._ "  
  
Robert lowered his eyes. "I think we're losing this, Miss Boronev. Hawthorne is in league with Davies and the military heads are going along wih it. They're bringing up _everything_."  
  
" _Yes. It is politics. It can't be helped. If you want to help yourself, Captain, cooperate with them fully. Do not let it be said you tried to evade the Committee. The rest will attend to itself._ " With that final remark Boronev terminated the call.  
  
  
  
  
Barnes was in with the Committee when Julia stepped up to Locarno, sitting by himself. "How did it go?"  
  
"They brought up my time in Starfleet," Locarno answered. He looked up at her. "It's not a time I like to remember."  
  
"I understand that." Julia sat beside him. "Everyone's got mistakes in their past."  
  
"Sometimes I think of Joshua. I got him killed. Then to protect myself I tried to ruin his memory." Locarno rubbed at his forehead. "Just one lie after another. And it didn't get me anywhere."  
  
"So you tell the truth." Julia shrugged. "And then they turn it against you."  
  
Locarno remained silent for a moment, going through his thoughts. "I almost said no."  
  
"Hrm?" Julia turned her head to face him.  
  
"Back when you offered me a place in the Facility. I was ready to say 'No, just take me back. You don't want me.'" Locarno seemed to be looking beyond her, into the past that was in his thoughts. "But I realized what you were offering me. It was a second chance to be something. I could redeem what I'd done to Josh."  
  
Julia smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I get that."  
  
The door opened and Barnes came out, frowning. "Lieutenant Commander Doctor Leonard Gillam," the Sergeant-at-Arms called.  
  
Leo stood up from where he was with Caterina and Angel and walked in.  
  
  
  
  
"Doctor, please explain for the benefit of this Committee your behavior during the mission to Abdis of R4A1," Hawthorne asked. "Specifically, your insistence on putting a woman through a dangerous procedure without proper facilities and without a full knowledge on the parasite within her."  
  
"We were short for time," Leo explained. "When she gave birth the creature inside was going to re-assert control. It had to be done there."  
  
"According to records, the woman nearly died," Hawthorne continued. "Doctor, I am no medical expert, but I can quote at least three surgeons who described your operation as reckless and inappropriate. One even told me you should have your license revoked."  
  
"It's the nature of the medical community that some will believe in excess caution," Leo replied. "Because I've received notices from a dozen surgeons who congratulated me on the operation. Doctor Andja Layl, who I shall point out is the most distinguished neuro-surgeon on Gersal, went as far as to publish a paper supporting me."  
  
The Gersallian Councilman nodded at that. Hawthorne scowled. "No further questions, Doctor."  
  
  
  
  
"Just to be clear, Commander Scott..." Hawthorne made a show of checking his paperwork. "You were once charged by Starfleet for sabotage of a starship _and_ theft of one?"  
  
"Aye." Scotty had a bemused look on his face.  
  
"And what became of those proceedings?"  
  
"Th' charges were dropped, Minister Hawthorne," Scotty replied.  
  
Hawthorne had a bemused look on his face. "Can you tell us why, Commander Scott?"  
  
"We saved Earth, sir," Scotty replied. "Went back in time with that Klingon ship, picked up a couple o' whales, and got 'em tae talk tae th' alien probe."  
  
"Really." Hawthorne had a blank look on his face. A number of the others were clearly bewildered, although some of the legislators were clearly amused. "Tell me, Commander, was anyone punished for your crew's transgressions?"  
  
"Nae a single one of us, sir," Scotty declared.  
  
"Oh really?" Hawthorne smiled and looked at his records. "Because I see here that the Federation demoted your superior officer."  
  
"Oh, aye sir." Scotty grinned widely. "Captain Kirk was nae enjoying being an admiral. They demoted him back tae Captain an' gave him back th' _Enterprise_. He was happy as a clam, sir. Wasnae a punishment at all, 'twas a reward."  
  
Hawthorne had nothing to say to that. "You are dismissed, Mister Scott."  
  
Scotty stood and walked back toward the door. As he did so, the old engineer couldn't help but smirk.  
  
Behind him, Hawthorne called out, "Sergeant, please bring Lieutenant Commander Jarod."  
  
  
  
  
As Jarod stepped in to the committee chamber, Robert walked up to Zack. "Hey, Zack."  
  
Zack looked at him and nodded to Magda and Derbely, who walked off to join the other _Koenig_ crew. "Yeah?"  
  
"Listen, I know you're upset about what happened."  
  
"Upset doesn't begin to cover it," Zack said. "You didn't trust me. You were so wrapped up in completing the mission and being the hero that you didn't trust me with anything that might make me call it off."  
  
"That's... that's not it," Robert insisted. "It was... dammit, I don't know how to explain this. I didn't know he was a Changeling, okay? And we thought Liton could be it. I had _nothing_ in the way of proof that Draynal was an imposter."  
  
"But you knew enough to see that he _could_ have been something!", Zack retorted. "If you'd just told me, I could've stopped him from coming aboard, or kept an eye on him. He sabotaged my damn ship under my nose because you didn't give me any warning!"  
  
Robert pursed his lip. "I know," he answered hoarsely. "My God, Zack, if I could change it I would, it was a _mistake_ and I'm sorry."  
  
Zack remained quiet for a moment. "Rob, your crew lost how many people?"  
  
"Seven," Robert answered.  
  
"Did you know them?", Zack asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"Thought so." Zack shook his head. "I know the names of every member of my crew, Rob. Don't know their favorite sports or drinks or who is dating who, but I know their names. Including the people who died. I knew some who were married or had kids back home or just parents who loved them. And I had to _write the letters_."  
  
"Zack, I'm sorry..."  
  
" _Sorry doesn't cut it anymore!_ " Zack's shout echoed through the antechamber. "Sorry is when you forgot to pick me up for the prom! Sorry's when you screwed up that catch in the division semi-finals! This is waaaay beyond Goddamn sorry! Nineteen people are _dead_ because of your decision, Rob!"  
  
"What do you _want_ , Zack?!", Robert hissed. His voice was full of tension as if he were ready to explode as well. "I _made a mistake_. And I can't take it back!"  
  
Zack bit into his lower lip for a moment. "I... I don't know," he finally said. "I want... I want to know you won't pick your missions over your friends. Because that's what this felt like. Like you were picking your precious mission over our safety."  
  
"Zack, it had to be done," Robert stressed. "We couldn't let _Nazis_ of all people find Darglan technology."  
  
"Someone else could have done it," Zack pointed out. "Don't tell me it was impossible. Harder, yeah. But not impossible."  
  
"And if you're wrong, the Nazis could have found that site eventually," Robert pointed out.  
  
"Rob, don't dance around it. What's more important to you, your missions or your friends?"  
  
"My friends," Robert insisted.  
  
Zack nodded. "Alright. So this isn't going to happen again, is it?"  
  
Robert opened his mouth to agree but stopped. "Zack... I, I don't _know_."  
  
"Yeah, I figured." Zack shook his head. "What if it was Julia you were sending to die? Or Cat? Actually, it was Cat this time too, so I guess that question is answered."  
  
"Dammit Zack, you know what this job entails! We have duties and at any time I might have to give orders like that again!"  
  
"Yeah. The mission comes first, right?" Zack's expression turned pensive. "I love the _Koenig_."  
  
"Yeah." Robert smiled thinly and nodded. "I know."  
  
"But Rob... I honestly wonder if even my ship is worth this. You're talking about putting missions ahead of us, of your _friends_." Zack shook his head. "Maybe we should just go tell Hawthorne to take the ships then. Take them and boot us out of the Stellar Navy. We can go back to just being friends."  
  
Robert stared at him in shock. "You don't mean that, Zack."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. It's a thought. And it's a damn powerful one, because I hate thinking that my _best friend_ will send me to _die_ ," Zack said.  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"But you _might_." Zack stepped back. "It's clear where we stand, Rob. I'm not going to talk about it anymore." He turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Whatever happens, you're still my friend, Zack," Robert insisted.  
  
Zack looked back. There were tears in his eyes. "Yeah, I know. And that's why it hurts so damn much." He continued walking on his way.  
  
  
  
  
"So, Commander Jarod, would you care to explain why you borrowed a Navy vessel for an unofficial mission to a planet under no-contact regulations?"  
  
Jarod had been ready for the question from Hawthorne before his testimony had begun. "Years ago, when I joined the Facility staff, they promised to help me with my family and the threat of the Centre. Commander Andreys followed up on that pledge."  
  
"A pledge made by a stateless organization that folded itself into the Alliance, an organization that is supposed to be bound by Alliance law and command authority," Hawthorne countered. "Do you have any defense against the fact that you misused Navy equipment?"  
  
"Yeah." Jarod crossed his arms. "I rescued a little girl from kidnappers that were going to murder her."  
  
Hawthorne didn't respond. "Tell me, Commander, what did you do before you were recruited by the Facility staff?"  
  
"I was on the run from operatives of the Centre," Jarod answered.  
  
"And that was it?"  
  
"I helped people where I could. The Centre had used me to create things that hurt people. I wanted to make it up."  
  
Hawthorne nodded. "And what kind of assistance did you get with this?"  
  
"Very little," Jarod pointed out. "I was on my own."  
  
"I see. SO you acted _outside_ of the law," Hawthorne remarked. "You were a vigilante."  
  
"I suppose that's one way of putting it."  
  
"So it can be said that you have contempt for the law?"  
  
"I never said that," Jarod answered.  
  
"But you admit you were not a law abiding citizen," Hawthorne countered. "You acted outside of legal authority."  
  
"Only when I had to. I dealt with people who slipped through the system."  
  
"There's a reason the system exists, Commander," Councilman Zoral stated.  
  
"And it's a great comfort to the victims of the people who get away with their crimes," Jarod replied.  
  
"I believe that will be all, Commander Jarod. You have provided all the testimony I need." Hawthorne looked to the Sergeant-at-Arms. "Call in Lieutenant Commander Meridina."  
  
  
  
  
Meridina met the gaze of Councilman Palas, the Gersallian present, before taking her seat. Hawthorne checked records. "First off, Commander, I understand you possess psionic abilities?"  
  
"I am a _farisa_ \- a mindwalker that is," she confirmed. "And as a _swevyra'se_ I am capable of other things."  
  
"I see. Well, I hope you understand if we have taken precautions." Hawthorne motioned to another figure, a Dorei man in simple garb. Meridina nodded to him and received one in reply. "Might I ask why you failed to detect the imposter on your vessel?"  
  
"I do not go about casually mind-walking my subordinates," Meridina answered politely.  
  
"I see. And there were no other warning signs?"  
  
"I knew there was something unsettling, but I had no proper evidence. And I was not sure whom I should focus my concerns on."  
  
"Yes, you arrested an Ensign Kyle Liton for hacking the ship's computers the morning of the LA33 operation." Hawthorne leaned forward in his seat. "Commander, according to testimony from _Koenig_ personnel, you did not inform Commander Carrey of any concerns or suspicions over an imposter."  
  
"I was not sure what we were dealing with. It would have been irresponsible to make accusations or statements without further evidence."  
  
"Still, a simple warning to Commander Carrey to be concerned about Lieutenant Draynal could have prevented the incident from happening."  
  
Meridina shook her head. "Or the Changeling would have slipped aboard another way. Or he would have murdered Commander Carrey and replaced him instead. The future is made of many paths, to insist on one path's outcome is foolhardy."  
  
Hawthorne smirked. "I'm not here to debate Gersallian philosophy with you. Tell me, Commander, what is your precise relationship with the _Aurora_ crew?"  
  
Meridina looked at him for a moment, contemplating the question more than the honest answers she had. The agenda of Minister Hawthorne was clearly greater than the issue at hand. "I am their security officer. And I provide advice for them where their own experience lacks."  
  
"Really? This includes showing them your... powers?"  
  
"If you refer to Lieutenant Lucero, I am merely assisting her in mastering the basics of control so she does not endanger herself and others," Meridina replied delicately, eying Councilman Palas as she did so. "Any of my order would do the same."  
  
"I see. Tell me, Commander, why you requested assignment to the _Aurora_?" Hawthorne held up a printout. "Because according to records, you accepted your commission for the explicit purpose of serving with the ship."  
  
"I believed I could do the most good with them," she answered. "I am not sure what your concern is, Minister?"  
  
"I will be asking the questions, ma'am," Hawthorne said bluntly, causing Palas to frown. "Commander, did any of your superiors in your... 'order' give you any command to join the _Aurora_?"  
  
Meridina stared at him blanky. "Sir?"  
  
"Did any of your fellow swevrassie..." Hawthorne's mispronunciation caused Palas to wince. "....give you an order to serve on the _Aurora_?"  
  
"No, sir," she answered truthfully.  
  
"Because I admit to great concern, Commander, at the influence you might have over this inexperienced crew," Hawthorne continued. "And whether you are prompting them to act in ways that follow your interests instead of those of the Alliance."  
  
"I swear to you on my soul and my _swevyra_ that I am not. Like them, I believe in the cause of the new Alliance, and I wish to help defend it," Meridina insisted.  
  
Hawthorne glanced back to Davies, who shook his head. Meridina could sense his disbelief, his _suspicion_ , and how it was infecting Hawthorne. _Are they working together or is one working for the other?_ Meridina pondered at seeing this.  
  
"Commander." Palas stood. "What are you going to do about Lieutenant Lucero? My _swevyra_ is not very strong in connections, but I could feel her power. She should be trained by your order."  
  
"I have informed _Mastrash_ Ledosh, Councilman, I leave it to the _Mastrash_ s of my order to make the decision on whether I should train her. To do otherwise would be inappropriate."  
  
"I hope they have the wisdom to say yes," Palas said.  
  
"Councilman Palas, I fail to see how these questions are in order," Admiral Davies remarked.  
  
Palas fixed a look on him. "In terms of the fitness of the _Aurora_ crew, they are far more relevant than your rooting about for mistakes to throw at them," the Gersallian countered.  
  
This caused some mumbling among the Committee. Meridina sensed there was a growing tension, an obvious clash of interests and faction. "Does the Committee have any further questions?"  
  
"Actually, we do, Commander," Hawthorne stated. "We have serious questions about several operations by the _Aurora_ since the New Year began, and we must have answers...."  
  
  
  
  
When Meridina left the committee chambers, she rejoined the others. "How did it go?", Julia asked.  
  
"I spoke truthfully and weathered the Minister's more hostile remarks." Meridina shook her head. "There is great tension and fear in that room. This is more than the mere whim of Admiral Davies."  
  
"I wish i knew what," Robert mumbled. "Who's next?"  
  
"They recessed," Meridina said. "They will resume in an hour."  
  
"It's going to be night-time before they're done." Robert looked out of the window, where the sun was getting lower in the sky. "We'd better get something to eat, I'm not facing Hawthorne and Davies down on an empty stomach."  
  
  
  
  
Being a military base as well as a structure, it was not surprising that Defense Command had a mess hall. It actually had several, ranging in size to the large food court maintained on the fifth floor of the central structure to small break rooms with replicators on every floor.  
  
Zack had decided on neither. He'd brought the _Koenig_ officers with him to the tenth floor officers club. Meals were on high discount here and he wasn't interested in mess hall food or replicated food this time around.  
  
After some eating and a talk with the others, Zack went to the bar to sit alone and think. He eyed the fine drinks lined up and wondered just why so much booze was allowed in a place where the defense of the Alliance was crucial. His eyes passed a fine bottle of tequila and a type of bourbon he knew his father had loved.  
  
It was probably best that he had kept his soda filled.  
  
"You'd be surprised how much booze we flag officers go through."  
  
Zack heard the voice and turned to face Admiral Davies. The older man settled into the stool beside him. "If not for the committee meeting, I would recommend the spiced rum."  
  
Zack turned his head. "Can I help you, Admiral?", Zack asked.  
  
"I was going to ask you that, Commander," Davies replied. "I know we didn't get off to the best start on Harris Station, Commander. But I have to say that I was wrong. By the testimony of your officers and the logs from the _Koenig_ , you performed admirably given the situation you were in."  
  
"Oh? Because from what I've heard, you've been dragging my friends through the mud."  
  
Davies shook his head. "Has to be done. There are forces at work that go beyond this botched operation." Davies put his hands together in front of him while leaning against the bar with his elbow. "Commander, you've got a lot of talent, I'll give you that. I've looked through your command decisions and I haven't found one thing you've done wrong as commander of the _Koenig_. You're the diamond in the rough here."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Zack sipped at his soda.  
  
"I think you have real potential to be a damn fine commander. I don't want to see that lost if you get dragged down with the rest of your friends."  
  
"You're that sure the Committee's going to rule against them?", Zack asked.  
  
Davies smirked. "I can't be certain, of course. But the testimony so far hasn't gone well for you and your comrades. And there are other factors at play."  
  
"More than the fact we might be at war with the Nazis soon?"  
  
"Yes and no. Because there's a pattern of behavior here that the people of the Alliance can see when it comes to Captain Dale and the others. And there are concerns about just why President Morgan granted them such high commissions and gave them the most advanced vessel in the Multiverse."  
  
"Probably because we don't have special loyalty to any one state or group in the Alliance," Zack pointed out.  
  
"A good answer. But that doesn't explain why the _Aurora_ gets called in for operations like that mess with the Cardassians. Or this one. It's one thing to send them on survey missions or that trip to Adrana, another to put them on the frontlines of a fight with the Dominion."  
  
Zack took another drink. "'They' and 'them'. You don't count me with them?"  
  
"You clearly don't," Davies pointed out. "Which is good. Because this mess means that something's finally going to be done about it, and if you're with them, you'll get hit by it too. I'd hate to see that. I think you're fine where you are. Maybe even up for something more..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"If you turn out as good as I hope you will, I can see you being a Captain in a few years. Perhaps even Captain of the _Aurora_ yourself."  
  
Zack smirked. "Ah."  
  
"The important thing is that you need space to grow. You won't get that by being strapped to Robert Dale and that little band. I can get you re-assigned, put you somewhere that will let you be your own man. And from there, who knows? You could end up in my position one day." Davies laughed. "Better booze."  
  
"Not too interested in that."  
  
"Maybe." Davies leaned in. "But I know a boozer when I see one. Maybe you haven't started yet, maybe you have, but I know that eye. I'd hate to see it get to you, because it's the other thing that can wreck your career, even more than being close to the _Aurora_ 's crew when they are brought down."  
  
"Don't." Zack tried to hide the fact that the words struck home; he had, after all, just pulled a Gerald Carrey-level bender, hadn't he? "My life's been hurt enough by booze."  
  
"Spoken like a boozer." Davies stood and clapped him on the shoulder. "Keep in mind what we've talked about. I'd hate to lose good talent like you because you remained too loyal to your friends."  
  
"One moment." Zack took another drink and looked up at him. "I might have problems with Rob right now, but the fact is that he and the others are still my _friends_. And I'm not going to forget what you've done to them. You and your friends even made Cat cry, and that honestly _pisses me off_."  
  
Davies shrugged. "Yeah, we were rough on her. But we had to be. There's no room in this crisis for sympathy."  
  
"Cat's a sweet girl, and she's brilliant," Zack continued. "She didn't deserve to get hammered."  
  
"Maybe not. But let's be honest here. Caterina Delgado is a brilliant young girl, but she shouldn't be in a uniform and you know it. And when you think of it that way..." Davies continued walking off, but made sure to finish by calling over his shoulder, "...then maybe Minister Hawthorne and I are doing her a favor."  
  
As he walked away, Zack finished his soda and peered back at the tequila. He could barely remember what it had been like to finally fall into insensibility, but it sounded better than being dreadfully sober and having to deal with his feelings.  
  
He'd just ranted at Robert for putting a mission ahead of friends. Now Davies was asking him to do even worse. To put his career ahead of his friends.  
  
The part that really made Zack long for the drink was that he wasn't sure he'd say no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hostile government committee forces the Aurora crew to consider all of their previous actions.

The crew of the _Aurora_ followed Julia and Robert back to the Committee antechamber. "Are you sure? It's been a long day, you could go back to the ship," Robert asked.  
  
"We're leaving together," Leo replied, speaking for everyone given the nods.  
  
Heads turned as the _Koenig_ crew entered the antechamber as well, Zack in the lead. They walked up as a unit and stood with the _Aurora_ crew. Zack looked at Robert and Julia and nodded. "Well, let's get this over with, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be good," Robert agreed.  
  
Julia nodded in agreement and briefly met Zack's eyes. Zack forced himself to smile. This was not the place to show how he was feeling inside.  
  
The door opened. "Commander Zachary Carrey," the Sergeant-at-Arms called.  
  
  
  
  
Hawthorne wasted no time, going straight into the heart of the matter when he opened questioning. "Commander, were you ever informed of the suspicions regarding Lieutenant Draynal being an imposter or some form of security risk?"  
  
"I was not."  
  
"How much did you know about the security problems on the _Aurora_?"  
  
"I was informed about the breach of computer security and the spying software," Zack answered. "Commander Jarod and Lieutenant Navaez concurred that there was little risk on _Koenig_ due to keeping its network separate, but we did a thorough search anyway. No problems with the database were found."  
  
"Yet your vessel suffered sabotage?"  
  
"Explosives were used to disable our cloaking device and warp drive," Zack explained. "And a malicious command was inserted into the communications system to lock out our subspace and interuniversal communications."  
  
"I see." Hawthorne nodded quietly.  
  
"Commander." Davies was now speaking. "What do you think of the decision to keep you ignorant of suspicions about Draynal?"  
  
Well, here it was. Zack knew this was the question Davies had set him up for with tthe conversation in the officer club. "I think it was a mistake," Zack answered honestly.  
  
"A negligent one?"  
  
"No." Zack saw the look on Davies' face. This was clearly not what he wanted to hear. "I think he just made a mistake. A small mix-up of priorities. But not negligence."  
  
Davies let out a sigh and shook his head. "You're certain?"  
  
"Yes. I think he was too worried about the Nazis getting their hands on Darglan data or technology. He thought it was more important to prevent than anything else." Zack swallowed. "To call it negligent or anything else is overthinking things. He just... he decided his priorities that way."  
  
"I see." Davies looked to Hawthorne.  
  
 _And here it comes_ , Zack thought.  
  
Hawthorne made a show of looking over reports. "Commander, when did you decide to fire on the Reich destroyer?"  
  
"After it shot at me, sir."  
  
"Did it occur to you to negotiate first?", Hawthorne asked.  
  
Zack blinked and stared at him for a moment. "Well, sir, I tried to talk, but they demanded I stand down and permit boarding. It was clear they were intending to seize my ship."  
  
"You could have scuttled the _Koenig_ ," Hawthorne pointed out. "Or destroyed your sensitive technology beyond all chance of recovery."  
  
"And then my crew would have been captured, sir," Zack pointed out. "Captured by Nazis, I'll add."  
  
The Alakin Senator raised a gloved hand. "Surely they are a civilized people and would have treated your crew appropriately."  
  
Zack turned his head slightly. Others were looking at the Alakin with extreme skepticism. "It's just as likely that they would have murdered most of my crew as 'inferior beings', Mister Senator."  
  
"Surely you exaggerate," the Alakin said, persisting.  
  
"He does not," General Gulinev growled, glaring across the circle. "They are monsters. And I do not blame Commander Carrey for keeping his crew out of their hands." His glare settled on Hawthorne.  
  
Hawthorne seemed to get the message. "Yes, an understandable concern," he conceded. "But the fact of the matter is, Commander, that you may have started an interstellar war. This Alliance has not existed for a year yet and you may have just forced it into a conflict."  
  
"I understand that, Minister, but I wasn't going to let my crew get taken by Nazis."  
  
For the non-Humans in the room, a surreal sense of discomfort came at seeing the instinctive reactions of every Human in the room to that word. Revulsion and disgust, anger and fear, like the word itself was the foulest curse one could say. The other Human Councilman across from Zoral, Pensley, brought up a hand. "Commander, couldn't you have just evaded until repairs could be made and you could flee?"  
  
"That would be putting my crew at risk, sir," Zack asked. "Not shooting back just means they're hurting you and not getting hurt back."  
  
"But you've caused us to be facing a _war_ ," Pensley replied. "Started on your own initiative? And how do we know this wasn't planned?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Zack blinked.  
  
"Before the formation of the Alliance, you were in an organization of stateless radicals," Pensley charged. "We've heard that in testimony and seen it in the records. You repeatedly invaded sovereign countries that didn't live up to your ideals. How do we know this wasn't some kind of conspiracy to force the Alliance into a war against the Reich to continue your radical...."  
  
"I call Councilman Pensley to order!" The Dorei Senator stood up. "These accusations are preposterous."  
  
Even Hawthorne seemed irritated at Pensley, but he was continuing. "....continue your radical agenda? Are you expecting me to believe that you and your cohorts prompted this incursion of sovereign Reich space and fired on Reich ships without it occurring to you that it could force us to destroy the Nazi Reich, if we even can?"  
  
"With all due respect, Mister Councilman, that is bunk."  
  
"Is it? That's all you have to say about it? That it's 'bunk'? Because it doesn't..."  
  
"Minister Hawthorne, please call him to order!", Senator Sriroj shouted.  
  
Before Hawthorne could, Zack jumped to his feet and slammed the table in front of him. " _Twelve of my crew died!_ ," Zack shouted. " _They were good men and women and they left behind families that loved them and.... and how could you **think** for one damn moment I'd get them killed to start a **GODDAMNED WAR**?!_ "  
  
"You are out of order, Commander!", Hawthorne shouted in turn.  
  
" _I'm just supposed to sit here and..._ "  
  
"In your seat, Commander, or I'll hold you in contempt!"  
  
Zack frowned and sat down, fuming.  
  
"Now Commander, I...." Hawthorne noticed Davies stir. "Yes Admiral?"  
  
"I believe Commander Carrey's testimony has been adequate for the Committee's purpose," Davies replied. "Do any disagree?"  
  
There were no nods, although not all outright agreed.  
  
"Very well." Hawthorne nodded. "You're relieved Commander. Sergeant, please summon Commander Andreys."  
  
  
  
  
Julia kept her spine straight and her face clear of emotion as she faced Defense Minister Hawthorne. "Did you ever consider informing Commander Carrey about Lieutenant Draynal?", Hawthorne asked.  
  
Julia shook her head. "I wasn't told he was a suspect. I didn't know until Lieutenant Commander Meridina revealed he was a Changeling."  
  
"Captain Dale kept this information from you, Commander? Despite being his First Officer and your responsibilities for the crew?"  
  
"He had his reasons, I'm sure," Julia answered. "You would have to ask him."  
  
Councilman Pensley spoke up. "Commander, I'm confused as to why this mission was proposed. We had no indications that the Reich even knew about that Darglan facility, correct?"  
  
"That is correct, sir."  
  
"Then why did your crew push this risky operation? You courted disaster and you succeeded," Pensley remarked. "You have brought us to the brink of war."  
  
Julia didn't show any irritation at the Councilman's words. "Sir, we didn't know either way if the Reich could find that facility. What we did know is that we only had a small window of opportunity to move in, or we'd never find out what it was and remove the threat it posed in Reich hands. If we hadn't moved in and if the Reich knew to find it, then the first inkling we would have that they had done so was when their ships started jumping into our other universes."  
  
"You don't know that would happen," Pensley insisted.  
  
"No. But do you really think we should take that chance, Councilman? Having _Nazis_ of all groups, loose in the Multiverse? Doing God knows what?"  
  
Pensley frowned and nodded. "Point taken."  
  
Hawthorne waited for him to sit back before resuming. "Commander, you were in the field during the operation on Abdis R4A1, correct?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"So you made initial contact with the United States of that universe through their space-faring contact team SG-1?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"You are aware that technically they would fall under Contact Limitations, correct?"  
  
Julia shook her head. "That is not how I read the regulation sir."  
  
Hawthorne blinked. "Really? You have your own interpretation of regulations?"  
  
"The regulation specifies a lack of interplanetary travel, sir," Julia remarked. "And no prior exposure to higher technology. But R4A1 Earth doesn't fit either. They have the Stargates. They've seen advanced technology. One of the members of SG-1 was not a baseline Human, he was a race called the Jaffa. Clearly Contact Limitation did not apply to them."  
  
"During that mission, you engaged in hostilities with an alien power of unknown strength," Hawthorne asked. "Didn't it occur to you that the Alliance may not be capable of facing such a threat?"  
  
Julia took a moment before she answered. "At the time, we were stuck on the planet. Even leaving would have revealed our presence to a hostile alien power."  
  
"So you just decided to commence hostilities?", Pensley asked pointedly.  
  
"We were trying to protect an innocent woman and her unborn child," Julia pointed out, a frown appearing on her face. "We were doing the right thing."  
  
"By dragging the Alliance into a conflict?"  
  
"The Goa'uld would attack us eventually anyway."  
  
"You can't possibly know that...!", Pensley began.  
  
"Councilman, please." Hawthorne smacked his gavel. "It's been a long day, and the Committee has more questions to address to Commander Andreys."  
  
Pensley frowned and backed down.  
  
"Commander, earlier this month you approved the use of the runabout _Rio Grande_ to Commander Jarod. Did you know what he was going to do with it?"  
  
"I knew he was going to go to his home world and look into the people he cared about," Julia replied.  
  
"You are aware the Contact Limitations regulations extend to Earth of A4P5, correct?"  
  
"I was, but I did not think Jarod would initiate any kind of contact as defined by the regulations, sir," Julia explained. "Anything he did there was done without my knowledge, although I do not believe he did anything wrong."  
  
"Really?" This was from Davies.  
  
"He rescued three people from a criminal organization, Admiral," Julia pointed out. "And he did it without alerting the wider world to our existence. I don't see how that is a bad thing."  
  
"It shows a flagrant disrespect for regulations, Commander," Davies replied.  
  
"With all due respect, sir, regulations permit exceptions to save life," Julia countered. "By doing so he was upholding the spirit of the Alliance's most noble intentions."  
  
"We should have been consulted, Commander," Hawthorne existed.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind for next time, sir."  
  
"Are you being cheeky with me, Commander?"  
  
"No sir," Julia answered promptly.  
  
"I must say, Commander, I'm not impressed with your crew's behavior today. From where I sit, the _Aurora_ has major discipline issues, and as First Officer that is your department," Hawthorne said. "This is a concern."  
  
"With all due respect, Minister, my people do their jobs. And they do them to the best of their ability. The things being questioned in this Committee are being brought up as character assassination."  
  
"Commander, I will not brook disrespect," Hawthorne warned.  
  
"I didn't intend to disrespect you, sir," Julia replied. "But I will defend the crew from these complaints. They are groundless. No, the operation at LA33 didn't go as planned. Yes, we've provoked the Nazis. It couldn't be avoided. We tipped our hand the moment _Aurora_ arrived in the vicinity. The Nazis would have _known_ something was there and they would have searched for it too. And they might have found it. And that risk was too high." She shook her head. "And I'm honestly scared to death we'll end up in a war, but we have to face the fact that a war might be inevitable. I was there when we made first contact. They hate us and they'll come after us sooner or later. The best thing to do now is to prepare for it instead of pointing fingers!"  
  
Hawthorne let her finish and took a moment to think. "Well-put, Commander," he conceded. "Before we go, I want to ask you some very sensitive questions."  
  
"I'm at your service, sir," was Julia's humble reply.  
  
"How much of a role does Lieutenant Commander Meridina play in the decisions of the _Aurora_ crew?", he asked.  
  
Julia remained quiet for a moment. "She... well, not very much, I have to say."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Her place is security and she sticks to that, sir."  
  
"So you and Captain Dale do not seek her counsel even on issues outside of ship security?"  
  
Julia shook her head. "No more than we do any of the others, sir. Sir, what's...?"  
  
Hawthorne seemed displeased, almost. "Did you allow a _Mastrash_ of the Gersallian religious orders to tour the _Aurora_ recently, Commander?"  
  
"Yes, it was requested."  
  
"Including sensitive areas of the ship?"  
  
"Some, I suppose. Captain Dale handled the actual inspection, I merely arranged the quarters for _Mastrash_ Karesl."  
  
That seemed to get Councilman Palas' attention. "You had _Mastrash_ Karesl on your vessel, Commander?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you permit this, Commander?", Hawthorne asked. "The Gersallian orders have no authority to tour Alliance vessels."  
  
"He was a visiting dignitary, sir. I followed proper protocol."  
  
"I see." Hawthorne scribbled something down. "Last question. Who requested the tour?"  
  
"Meridina, sir," Julia answered, becoming more and more suspicious of what was going on.  
  
Hawthorne smiled. "I see. Well, thank you, Commander. You are dismissed."  
  
  
  
  
Robert had expected to be called back when Julia came out, but the Sergeant-at-Arms hadn't appeared with her. He remained seated while Julia walked up, everyone gathering around them. "How did it go?"  
  
"They're really interested in Meridina and the Gersallians," Julia remarked.  
  
"I believed so as well," Meridina said. "I am unsure as to what their concern is, however."  
  
Scotty nodded. "Aye. They dinnae know what they're lookin' for, so they're scroungin' fer anythin' they can find. Ah've seen it before."  
  
"You couldn't get ahold of the President, Rob?", Julia asked.  
  
"He refuses to talk to me," Robert said. "Whatever politics are going on, he thinks that being in contact with me would make things worse."  
  
"Davies was telling me there was more going on," Zack said. Seeing their looks, he added, "He approached me in the officer's club during the recess. He was trying to get me to side against the rest of you."  
  
"Did you?", Angel asked bluntly.  
  
"Angel, that's not fair," Caterina protested. "Zack wouldn't say something to hurt us."  
  
The look on Angel's face showed she wasn't so sure about that. Zack shook his head. "Whatever arguments I've been having with Rob, I'm not turning on anyone for that bastard. Especially not for someone who makes Cat cry."  
  
Caterina smiled softly at him. "Thanks."  
  
Robert walked away from them and looked out the window at the twilight sky. It would be dark within the hour. Julia stepped up beside him. "Are you ready for this?', she asked.  
  
"No," he admitted. "I get the feeling everything they've hammered you and the others with was to gather ammunition against me."  
  
"Well, from what the others said, Sriroj, Palas, and Zoral are on our side. And General Gulinev hates the Nazis enough that he might be sympathetic."  
  
"Or he might be pissed at me for working with them at the first contact," Robert pointed out. He looked down at the Columbia River. Even in an era of faster-than-light starships and matter transporters, ships still moved along the river below. A cargo barge sailed quietly below. Shuttles flew in all directions around Defense Command, the setting sun glinting off of their surfaces. "You ever think we took a wrong step, Julie?"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"How did we go from helping people to running around in uniforms? I mean, this lifestyle, is it even something we wanted?"  
  
"Maybe not originally," Julia conceded. "But it feels good to know we're still making a difference."  
  
"Are we? I've probably started an interstellar war." Robert sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if we should have just stayed on New Liberty and made lives there. We could have left this to someone else."  
  
"I suppose we could have." Julia shook her head. "But then we wouldn't be, well, us. Whatever happens, Rob... this is what we are, this is what we want to be. We all believe in this new Alliance and we want to protect it."  
  
"Even if it means dying young?", Robert asked quietly. "Or if we have to send our friends to die?"  
  
Julia reached over and took his hand. "Rob, this is the life I want. I... I like being a part of this." She prompted him to turn and meet his eyes. "Maybe I'll get hurt by it. Maybe it'll kill me. But if I gave it up now, I'd regret it."  
  
"Yeah." Robert closed his eyes. "I..."  
  
The door to the committee chamber opened. "Captain Dale," the Sergeant called out. "The Committee is ready to see you now."  
  
"Well." Robert sucked in a breath. "Here we go..."  
  
"Go kick their asses, Rob," Julia said, smirking. "We're all rooting for you."  
  
  
  
  
Robert took his seat at the table facing the Committee and immediately noticed he wasn't alone in facing them. At a second table was Smith who gave him a blank look as he took his seat. "Captain Dale." Hawthorne checked over his notepad. "Captain, you were called before this committee to ascertain your actions regarding the Darglan facility found in System LA33, Universe S4W8. And going by the records and testimony we have seen today, I must say I am not impressed with your performance."  
  
Robert remained quiet as Hawthorne eyed him, apparently waiting for a protest. When none was offered he continued. "You commenced a highly sensitive mission despite a grievous breach of security on your vessel. You withheld vital information from your subordinates. And because of your actions, nineteen personnel are now dead and we are facing a potential war provoked by your actions. Before this committee rules on your actions, I would like to hear your defense of your actions."  
  
Robert nodded. "Well, sir, all I can say is that I made judgement calls. Scrubbing the mission at the stage we detected the security issues would have come too late to hide what was attempted from the Reich. They would have known we were up to something. They would have doubled their patrols and investigated the area themselves. They might have found the Darglan base there."  
  
"We have heard that defense already, Captain," Hawthorne remarked dismissively. "I find the supposition of it unconvincing. Still, this does not explain your failure to inform your subordinates at the suspicions regarding Lieutenant Draynal."  
  
"Are you saying I'm supposed to spread suspicions about other officers, sir? We didn't have any proof, nothing beyond Meridina's concerns that there was more to it. And despite her abilities, even she didn't know the truth of whether Draynal or Liton had done the deed." Robert shifted in his seat. "As far as I knew, we're not supposed to accuse a man of anything without proof of actual wrong-doing."  
  
"So you defend the fact you didn't warn Commander Carrey?"  
  
"No, I simply believe I have a viable explanation," Robert finished. "I know full well that I made mistakes. I should have told Commanders Andreys and Carrey. I accept full responsibility for that decision."  
  
"And what of the Reich?" Pensley stood. "Captain, do you expect me to believe this is all a coincidence? You and your crew are composed of radicals who have repeatedly conflicted with other states before. Now you have violated Reich territory and destroyed their ships. They're going to want blood."  
  
Robert frowned and nodded. "I know that, sir. If I could change my decisions I would have changed what I did about Draynal."  
  
"So you say. But what I wonder, Captain, is if this isn't what you wanted?"  
  
"Excuse me, sir?"  
  
Pensley frowned. "Your history ever since you gained access to the Darglan technology is that of a militant radical. You provoke other nations with little regard for the damage you cause. In the past half year you've provoked the Goa'uld, the Cardassians, the Dominion, and now the Nazis...."  
  
"That's ridiculous, I've...."  
  
"...in short, sir, it was a disaster the day you and your radical friends were given anything but a swift trip to a jail cell," Pensley declared. "Every bit of testimony today has served to reinforce this in my mind."  
  
Robert remained speechless with surprise at the intensity of Pensley's words. "Sir, I have not mindlessly provoked enemies as you claim, and these accusations are incredible."  
  
"You serve a radical agenda, Captain, and I am out to dismantle it," Pensley pledged.  
  
"Councilman..."  
  
Robert was interrupted by Hawthorne's gavel. "I think that will be quite enough, Councilman, Captain. The Chair still has questions." When Robert's head moved to face Hawthorne he checked his notes. "Captain, did it ever occur to you that taking the _Aurora_ into Reich space would only make things worse?"  
  
"We'd confirmed _Koenig_ was engaging," Robert replied. "The damage was done. I wasn't going to leave them behind."  
  
"Yes. I believe you invoked a similar reason for entering the Gamma Quadrant in January, defying orders to maintain position at _Deep Space Nine_. This caused thirty-eight deaths amongst your crew and the near loss of the _Aurora_ to Jem'Hadar ambush." Hawthorne put his hands together. "You nearly lost your entire ship for one vessel. A vessel that is, in the grand scheme of things, not valuable enough to justify this cost."  
  
"On the contrary, sir, we needed every indication of Dominion capability we could get, and losing _Koenig_ could have compromised the IU drive."  
  
"I'll remind the Committee that under Captain Dale and his crew, _Aurora_ fought off a dozen attackers," Admiral Maran pointed out.  
  
"And I'll remind the Admiral that this was because _Koenig_ and the _USS Defiant_ arrived to assist," Davies retorted. "Without their arrival the _Aurora_ would have been destroyed or captured by the Dominion."  
  
There was murmuring among the assembled at seeing the subordinate counter his superior. Hawthorne ignored it. "When assigned to the mission to chase down Captain Potala of the _Mayala_ , you kept the Cardassians and the Federation ignorant of your plans, creating a situation where the Cardassians suspected you of duplicity and nearly started the conflict you were supposed to prevent."  
  
"If the Cardassians had known, my plans might have been compromised," Robert said.  
  
"Why did you choose such a high-risk solution, then?"  
  
"Because it seemed the best way to stop Potala with a minimal loss of life," he answered. "If we'd had to destroy _Mayala_ , the entire crew would have been killed."  
  
"Why didn't you recover what was left of _Mayala_?" This was from the Dorei senator. "You allowed the Cardassians to recover the debris."  
  
"There was nothing in that debris that the technical schematics we provided wouldn't have told them," Robert pointed out.  
  
"And who authorized that? Who told you to compromise Dorei starbird design to a potential foe?", the Senator demanded.  
  
Robert looked to Maran, who nodded. "Admiral Maran and President Morgan."  
  
The Dorei Senator glared at Maran. "Under what justification?"  
  
"That we couldn't risk a war with the Cardassians. My orders were to provide any support insisted upon, short of providing them with IU drives," Robert answered.  
  
"And why did you rescue the terrorist captives liberated by Potala?", Pensley demanded.  
  
Robert felt an involuntary shudder. Thanks to Meridina he knew what those "terrorists" had endured in Cardassian custody. "The alternative would have been to blow them up. And since I'm not that confident in the Cardassian judiciary, I wasn't going to condemn them based solely on what the Cardassians claimed."  
  
Robert scanned his eyes briefly over the committee. He didn't have Meridina's senses, but he could see there was something going on given the looks being exchanged. He and the others were getting pulled into a larger issue.  
  
"Captain." Sriroj stood. "You initiated first contact with the Nazi German Reich, did you not?"  
  
"Yes," he answered. "During a search for the pirates responsible for attacking the colony on Grodni III. We encountered a Reich cruiser, the _Reich's Glory_ , under Captain Joachim Lamper. With Captain Lamper's assistance we found the pirate base in the heart of the Krellan Nebula and destroyed it."  
  
"How many pirates did you take prisoner in this operation?", Hawthorne asked.  
  
"None. They were all killed and their ships destroyed. Their carrier vessel was successfully seized by Captain Lamper's boarding parties, so any surviving pirates ended up in his custody."  
  
"So for all we know, this was a Nazi operation," Gulinev grumbled. "They could have tricked you."  
  
"The thought crossed my mind," Robert admitted. "But if it was a Nazi op, Lamper didn't know about it. His behavior and actions were sincere."  
  
"You know this for a fact?"  
  
"It's my judgement, yes." Robert shook his head. "Minister Hawthorne, members of the Committee, everything that has happened was because I made a judgment call. It's what the job calls for. Thankfully I've usually been right. This time... well, I was probably wrong. I'm sorry. And the consequences are grave. If you want to punish me for that, fine. But it's just the nature of what we do. When we're out there, on the firing line, we have to make these calls. We're going to mess some of them up. All we can hope is that we're right more often than not."  
  
The Committee sat in silence for a moment. Robert stole a glance over at Smith.  
  
There was a smile on his face.  
  
Davies crossed his arms and nodded at Hawthorne. The Defense Minister turned back to Robert and a smug look came to his face. "Thank you, Captain Dale, for that enlightening little speech. But I'm afraid we can't simply accept 'it was a judgment call' with you. Not given your history. Mister Smith?"  
  
"Yes, Minister?" The NSA man stood.  
  
"For the pleasure of the Committee, please explain the circumstances in which you met Captain Dale."  
  
"I met him in federal holding in Portland," Smith replied. "He had just been arrested by FBI agents supported by the NSA."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For one thing, he was wanted in the state of Kansas for the suspected murder or manslaughter of Patrick Duffy." Smith coughed. "However, my agency's interest was in Mister Dale's participation in several recorded raids into other nations, in which prisoners of varying types were forcefully removed."  
  
"Which nations were those?", Sriroj asked.  
  
"Kimmist North Korea. The People's Republic of China. Castroist Cuba. And a few other nations of similar stripe."  
  
"He forgot Burma," Robert said aloud. If he was going to be hanged for doing the right thing, he wanted full credit. "And I can't remember if it was before or after we met that we got several journalists out of Putinist Russia."  
  
"Wait." Pensley raised a hand. "What is this about murder? Admiral Maran, didn't you vette this man first? Putting a wanted criminal..."  
  
"President Morgan was fully briefed on what happened to Duffy," Maran replied. "And the investigation has since corroborated Captain Dale's claim of self-defense."  
  
"Has it?", Pensley asked, still openly suspicious.  
  
"It has, yes," Smith remarked.  
  
Robert resisted the temptation to look at Smith. He'd just missed what seemed to be an opportunity to dig the knife in.  
  
Pensley frowned and went to speak further, but he was waved off by Hawthorne. "Mister Smith, can you explain the consequences that Captain Dale's operations had for you at the time?"  
  
"It was a diplomatic fiasco," Smith remarked. "Multiple countries were convinced he was an American agent and we could do nothing to dispel this. He cost the United States significant pull in several nations and nearly provoked a diplomatic break with China."  
  
"In other words, he acted without any regard for the conflicts he caused."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And he turned down the request of your government to take over operation of the Darglan Facility, even though it was on US soil?"  
  
"He did," Smith said.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Hawthorne looked to Robert. "Do you have anything to say about this, Captain?"  
  
"I was trying to help innocent people," Robert answered. "I wasn't thinking about consequences at the time because I believed they should not overshadow the needs of the people suffering. It was later that I realized our activities had further consequences we were responsible for, and I urged the Facility Council to account for those in what we chose to do."  
  
Hawthorne shook his head. "I think, Captain, that we have heard enough on this subject. Your record speaks for itself."  
  
 _And here comes the railroad._ Robert raised a hand. "Minister Hawthorne, I'm...."  
  
"Before we adjourn, there is something else to ask," Davies said. "Captain, according to testimony, Commander Meridina was the only other person to have suspicions of Lieutenant Draynal."  
  
"Yes. She brought them to my attention," Robert replied, wondering where this was going.  
  
"And you chose not to reveal this to other officers?"  
  
"Commander Meridina and I decided it was safest to keep the information from being shared. We didn't know how far our systems had been compromised."  
  
Davies nodded. "Tell me, Captain, how often do you turn to Commander Meridina for advice in your decisions?"  
  
"When it's a security issue," Robert answered. "I'm afraid I don't understand this line of questioning."  
  
"I have concerns," Davies said. He ignored a look from Maran. "Commander Meridina is the only member of her religious order to be an Alliance officer. She has already been shown to abuse her position in your crew, such as giving _Mastrash_ Karesl a tour without the approval of Command."  
  
"He was a dignitary," Robert answered. "His tour was in line with any other tour we would give to a visiting dignitary. What are you getting at sir? What's going on?"  
  
Pensley looked at Davies and then Robert. "We question, Captain, the chain of command you follow, and I know I'm beginning to wonder if it's being followed from Gersal instead of here."  
  
"That's preposterous," Robert retorted. "I take my orders from the President of the Alliance and the chain of command he laid out for me. Commander Meridina's advice is only at my request, and regards security."  
  
"And this issue of Lieutenant Lucero manifesting abilities like the Commander's? Did that just... happen, Captain? Because that seems to be more than a security issue."  
  
There was an edge to Davies' words. Robert almost responded to it, but held off not wanting to give him another opening. "I'm not sure. But it was probably a good thing." He wouldn't even let himself _think_ about what happened when he'd tried to help Meridina when she was feeling the suffering of the Maquis prisoners. "I'm not sure what the Committee's concerns are when it comes to Meridina, but she's done nothing wrong."  
  
"So you say, Captain." Davies sighed. "It's clear to me, at least, that regardless of this issue you have major issues with your command."  
  
"Agreed," Hawthorne said. "You're dismissed, Captain. The Committee will deliver its judgement in the morning."  
  
  
  
  
When Robert stepped out of the committee room he felt spent. Everyone looked toward him and he shrugged. "I don't know what's going to happen," he admitted. "Hawthorne's definitely going along with Davies, but the rest... it could go either way."  
  
Julia spoke up first. "What's got me worried is how other officials will take it, or the governments inside the Alliance. I thought the whole point of the _Aurora_ being in our command was because we have no tie to any of the Alliance systems?"  
  
"Apparently they already feel we're being co-opted by the Gersallian _swevyra'se_ ," Robert sighed. "Sorry, Meridina."  
  
Meridina was shaking her head with sadness. "It is I who should apologize. I asked for assignment with you. I did not anticipate such animosity."  
  
"They'll give a final decision in the morning." Robert motioned to the far door. "Given how late it's getting, I don't imagine there's any point in flying back to the _Aurora_ tonight. I think they have spare officer quarters in the southwest tower."  
  
"Or we could always go get rooms in Portland or something," Caterina suggested. "It's an awesome city."  
  
"Awesomely _weird_ ," Angel said.  
  
"That's the fun part!"  
  
"No, it's probably for the best if we stay here," Julia pointed out. "I'll go find a personnel officer to arrange rooms."  
  
As they went to file out, Robert heard the sound of a throat clearing behind him. He turned and saw Smith had left the room as well. He had his briefcase again and carried it along. "Captain, it's... interesting to see you again."  
  
"Oh?" Robert tried to hide his bitterness. This man had threatened his cousin's liberty, his liberty, and in general looked completely untrustworthy. "I'm not sure I'd call it that."  
  
"Well, I haven't changed much," Smith remarked. "Save for giving up tobacco finally. On the other hand, you're a different man now."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Oh yes. You've learned quite a lot about responsibility since the last time we've seen each other." Smith set the briefcase down on the nearby bench. He turned his head and looked out at the lights of Command set against the dark night beyond. "Ironic to be in Portland again for this meeting. Always did like how crazy this city could be."  
  
"To be honest, sir, you don't strike me as that type," Robert remarked.  
  
Smith chuckled. "I suppose not. I have been careful about coming off as the stern man in government black, haven't I?" A small smile crossed his face. "Do they still have the _Peter Iredale_ wreck? Or did it rust away finally?"  
  
"I'm told it was preserved." Robert crossed his arms. "So you came all of this way just to, what, help them bury us?"  
  
"As I said, young man, the United States is trying to stay on the good side of the United Alliance of Systems," Smith replied. "Don't blame me for that. Actually, you might want to blame yourself."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Had you accepted my offer of patronage, we would have been involved with establishing this Alliance from the get go," Smith pointed out. "I would also point out that you would likely still have your Facility, since you would have never sent that nice young lady Miss Delgado out on a command mission she really wasn't qualified to perform. That's no slight against her, either. Caterina is a brilliant young lady. She's just not command material."  
  
Robert said nothing. Smith was, much to his frustration, pretty right about that. "Of course, we might not have been in place to rescue Carlton Farmer's family," Robert pointed out. "And we wouldn't have rescued Nick and Scotty either."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Smith shrugged. "Water under the bridge now. I have no intention of letting our rocky past interfere with the future. Regardless of our differences, I'm not too keen on seeing you stripped of your ship."  
  
Robert almost replied with sarcasm and disbelief, but he held back. He had to admit that Smith _had_ been quick to confirm the death of Duffy was self-defense.  
  
"You're still one of us, after all," Smith continued. "You and your crew have quite the following back home. You haven't noticed it, maybe, given how busy you've been. Visiting for the funeral of Mister Carrey wasn't long enough."  
  
"If we've got a following, how did we avoid getting swamped by reporters?", Robert asked pointedly.  
  
"Good question," Smith agreed. "Maybe someone made sure that the media didn't put two and two together about Gerald Carrey's connection to Commander Carrey."  
  
Robert couldn't hide his skepticism. "Really?"  
  
"Maybe." Smith smirked. "I'd offer my hand, but I know you're not ready to shake it. I just want you to know that you've got friends back home who are watching out for you." He picked up his briefcase. "Good luck, Captain Dale, and many happy voyages to you and your crew."  
  
  
  
  
The bunks given to them were small quarters for junior officers visiting from their normal places of duty. Six officers per room with set of desks, a replicator and common dinner table, and a common bathroom. At the central table, Zack looked at all of his subordinate officers. "It's been a tough day," he said. "And since I didn't sell Rob down the river for Davies, I'm just as likely to end up on the cutting block."  
  
"I just can't believe that," Sherlily complained. "You've been a model commander for the _Koenig_."  
  
"If they kick you off the ship, I'm going back to Sol service," Apley announced. "We did our job and we did it right."  
  
"It's something political," Zack said, after which he sighed. "I'm lumped in with Rob now. And I don't regret it. I'm not going to sell a friend down the river even if I'm pissed at him."  
  
"It's why we like you, Commander," Doctor Opani said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Doc. Thank you all for standing with me. And if we make it out of this, well, I've had some thoughts, and I would like your input on them..."  
  
  
  
  
A few rooms over, Robert was trying to sleep. He could hear soft sobbing from across the room; Caterina, by the sound of it. The day had brought back a lot of painful memories for her... and for everyone, really.  
  
It was something to have all of those mistakes aired out like that. It made Robert realize how far they'd all come, how they'd matured and, perhaps, how far they had yet to go.  
  
Sighing from inability to sleep, he got up and went to the replicator to get a drink and a fruit bar for a late night snack. When he went to the table he looked back and saw Locarno getting something himself. "Everything alright, Nick?"  
  
"We won't know until tomorrow," Nick answered. Getting his own snack, an alien from from S5T3 that Robert didn't recognize, Locarno walked over and sat across from him. "It's gotten me to thinking about everything."  
  
"The past." Robert took a bite.  
  
"Exactly." Locarno sipped at his drink. "I've told you about Starfleet Academy, right? I remember explaining to the Facility Council at some point..."  
  
"It was a past life," Robert replied. "Don't let it get to you."  
  
"I can't just let it go." Locarno shook his head. "They trusted me. And I got Josh killed. All because I let my ego get ahead of my judgment."  
  
Robert nodded silently. "Is that what I did wrong, you think? Let my ego get ahead of my judgment?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe I just wanted to be the one to accomplish that mission. I didn't want to come back into base and abort the whole thing. Then someone else would've gone in. Maybe gotten it right, maybe not, but it wouldn't be my responsibility." Robert took another drink. "Maybe that's my problem?"  
  
"What?", Locarno asked.  
  
"Trying to take on too much responsibility. Wanting to do everything." Robert closed his eyes for a moment. "When I look back, I get this feeling that maybe... maybe it's that I was finally getting control of my life back after losing my family and having the farm about to be taken. The Facility gave me a purpose. It let me focus myself."  
  
"In Starfleet we're reminded that a good commander has to know when to delegate," Locarno pointed out. "Not that it's followed. Some captains had reputations for being control freaks. Others got reputations for delegating too much. Neither were supposed to end up going very far. Well, except maybe becoming an admiral."  
  
Robert smirked and chuckled at that. Locarno did the same. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"If we walk away from this tomorrow, just keep that in mind," Locarno continued. "Trust us more. Don't be afraid to give us information, even if Meridina or Julia tell you not to. If you think it's the right call... sometimes you gotta make that call."  
  
"Words of wisdom, Nick." Robert finished last of the fruit bar. "So, it's midnight, and we'd better get back to laying awake in our bunks."  
  
"Speak for yourself, Captain." Locarno grinned. "I added sleep aids to my snack."  
  
"Clever," Robert laughed.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning everyone got up at roughly the same time. Julia took charge of making sure everyone got shower time in the three quarters granted to the combined crews and went last herself. Once in uniform nobody had the stomach for breakfast; with their fates being decided they went straight to the antechamber. And there.... they waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
As the day drew closer to noon with no call to come before the committee, grumbling stomachs finally got the better of everyone and lunch was sent for. Robert accepted a roast beef sandwich from Angel, who had insisted on making sure he got his food. "I thought Julia was supposed to be the mother hen?", he asked her while looking out the window. He gratefully bit into the offered lunch.  
  
"I can be comforting too, you know," Angel said with a sly grin. "I admit I'm not the doting girlfriend type, but I can't have you going in there on an empty stomach."  
  
"Let's just hope I keep this down, right?"  
  
"You really think they're going to find against us?", Angel asked.  
  
Robert shrugged and finished a bite. "I think Davies and Hawthorne are against us. So is Pensley. Gulinev, i can't begin to think about. And the rest are more scared about the possibility we're going to have an interstellar war than anything. Won't be hard for them to get into a 'blame someone mood'."  
  
"And that blame being thrown at us," Angel said in a bitter tone.  
  
"Yeah." Robert looked back at the door. "I just wish I knew what was going on. Is it really taking them this long to deliberate?"  
  
"They're politicians," Angel mumbled. "Who knows...."  
  
The door opened and the Sergeant-at-Arms emerged. "The Committee will see you all now," he announced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hostile government committee forces the Aurora crew to consider all of their previous actions.

They lined up together at the tables, Robert in the middle and flanked by Julia and Zack. There was no division between _Aurora_ and _Koenig_ personnel; they were mixed together, presenting a united front to the Committee.  
  
As the line settled in Robert took the time to look them all over. The tension in the room was palpable. Everyone had worn and tired looks on their faces. Pensley was completely hostile and Hawthorne was almost glaring at Robert and the others as they stood ready to hear the Committee's judgment. Davies' expression was neutral. Robert didn't know what to make of that. "This Committee has reached a formal conclusion as to the operation concerning the Darglan database in System LA-33, Universe S4W8," Hawthorne announced. "Captain Robert Dale, we find that you acted broadly in line with your orders and the requirements of the situation, but we are entering a formal censure on your record for your failure to share critical security information with your subordinates."  
  
Robert nodded. He knew he could expect no less.  
  
"With the censure formally entered, we hereby grant leave for you and your crew to resume your posting aboard _ASV Aurora_ and _ASV Koenig_ ," Hawthorne announced, with clear disappointment.  
  
At that point Robert realized he'd been holding his breath. He let it out in a gratified sigh while smiles and cheering came from around him. Julia turned and hugged him.  
  
The display of celebration clearly did not go well with Hawthorne or Davies. The former hammered away with his gavel. "I will have order in this chamber," Hawthorne insisted. "Captain, the Committee wishes to make it clear that we are going to be observing your actions very closely. We hope you recognize the second chance you are getting and act accordingly. Please do not give us cause to bring you before us again."  
  
"Yes, Minister," Robert answered gladly, trying to keep a relieved smile from his face.  
  
"You are all dismissed. The Committee is adjourned for the day." Hawthorne smacked the gavel one last time.  
  
Everyone held back until they got to the antechamber, at which point Barnes was the first to let out a whoop of joy. Zack clapped him on the back, laughing and smiling with everyone else. "Aye, I told ye we'd beat 'em," Scotty said to Robert happily.  
  
"Yes you did, Mister Scott." Robert clapped his hands together. "Alright everyone, let's get to the _Susquehanna_ and head home."  
  
"I'll call head to Hargert and make preparations for a celebration," Julia volunteered.  
  
That brought more cheering as everyone began to leave. Robert noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Agent Smith walk by, briefcase still in hand. He nodded and winked.  
  
Something about that wink made Robert feel very nervous.  
  
A sound came from behind him, a guttural clearing of a throat. Robert turned at the exit and stood at attention as Admiral Davies walked up. Davies made him stand at attention for a second longer than usual before returning it. "At ease, Captain."  
  
"Admiral."  
  
Davies' nodded stiffly. "Well done. You're heading back out there. If only..."  
  
"If only what...?"  
  
Davies already seemed to be reconsidering what he was about to say. "Captain, you have no idea what this victory of yours has cost the Alliance. Frankly I don't know how much you know..."  
  
"Admiral." Robert shook his head. "You're not making sense."  
  
"Pray I don't start making sense," he replied. "Or you might just regret what happened today. Now go out there and do your job, and do it right. Don't screw up this second chance, Captain, because next time nothing's going to save you from a court-martial." Davies turned and walked away at a brisk pace.  
  
  
  
  
Everyone returned to the _Aurora_ in time to settle in and get some work done. But this was just to pass the time for 1900 hours ship time. At that point, officers and crew entered the lounge at their leisure for the celebration dinner. Various drinks were served all around while Hargert made use of his unreplicated stocks for fine meals, borrowing from multiple cuisines to accommodate every taste, as evidenced by Caterina's squeal of joy at the "best Jello ever!"  
  
Zack sat at the bar, joining every toast, nursing a soda the entire time. "More soda, Commander?" He turned and saw Albert looking at him. "Just soda?"  
  
For one moment Zack thought about the bottles of tequila in his room and the thoughts in his head, of what he wanted to talk about tonight. He opened his mouth, preparing to ask for another bottle of tequila...  
  
"Just soda," is what he actually said.  
  
As Albert retrieved this soda Robert stepped up toward the front of the lounge and put his back to the windows looking out at spacedock. "Everyone, please!", he shouted.  
  
"Alright everyone, quiet down!" Julia clanged a spoon against her glass. "The Captain has something to say!"  
  
Quiet settled over the assembled. Dozens of faces looked at Robert, who took a drink of water first. "I know everyone wants to celebrate tonight over the Defense Committee's ruling, but there's something we can't forget." He glanced down at a PADD, but it was only a brief glance. "We all lost some comrades a few days ago. They died to stop a horrific threat from gaining the technology to threaten the Multiverse." He swallowed. "Crewman John DeSanto. Crewwoman Aisha Muniz. Crewwoman Beverly Grant. Crewman Mahmud el Fadil. Crewman 1st Class....." As he recited the name, eyes across the room closed and heads bowed as everyone paid homage to their fallen comrades.  
  
Robert had spent the entire day memorizing the names. Every member of the _Koenig_ and _Aurora_ crews killed either by the Changeling or in combat against the Nazi ships. He'd made himself memorize that list; he owed that much to the dead.  
  
The last name was not one who had died on the mission, but was nevertheless a comrade who had been slain. "Lieutenant Pagos Draynal." When he finished reciting the list, Robert lowered his eyes. "Lieutenant Draynal was a victim of the same menace that cost us other comrades earlier this year. It's hard to think that we spent months with his murderer walking amongst us like it belonged here. All while it had the blood of our shipmate on its hands. I hope his spirit has settled, knowing that we have defeated the monster who took his life and then stole his identity." He swallowed. "As for our other comrades. They died for the cause they believed in. And they died because I made the decision to send them into danger. It's possible they died because I did not share information I should have shared. I allowed myself to get distracted by the mission and didn't think things through, and for that I humbly ask for your forgiveness. I made a mistake. The Committee has censured me for that mistake, and they were right to. I will make sure to never make such a horrible mistake again, no matter what it means for our mission. You deserve the truth from me."  
  
Robert scanned the audience. Some nodded in understanding. Others appeared to be less forgiving, but were not being openly upset. He knew he would have to rebuild their trust in him. "All I can ask of you is that we all, together, not allow our past mistakes to get in the way of what the future holds. We face the possibility of war with the Third Reich. And we have to count on each other if we end up in that war." He nodded to Julia, who picked up a glass of wine Hargert had quietly poured amongst others. Robert held the glass up, causing others in the crowd to do the same. "To us, the crews of the _Aurora_ and _Koenig_. And to our future!"  
  
"To the future!", was the common reply. Glasses of wine (and one glass of juice, in the hands of Caterina) emptied together.  
  
"And now back to the celebration," Robert said. "I don't want to make Hargert stay here all night cleaning up leftovers." At that, there was laughter.  
  
Zack was one of those laughing. He'd already nibbled on a plate, but he wanted to keep his stomach empty for what he was about to do. He got up from the bar and weaved into the crowd. Julia was with Apley and Magda, chatting with them about the _Koenig_ 's systems. "...glad to hear you got that sorted out, the inertial dampeners always gave me fits," Julia was saying when Zack made eye contact with her.  
  
"Hello sir," Apley said. "Come to join us? Commander Andreys was telling us how good a pilot you are."  
  
"Best man to ever fly _Koenig_ ," Julia declared.  
  
Zack smiled and nodded. "Well, Ap here is giving me a run for my money these days." He kept his eyes on her.  
  
Seeing the look Zack was giving, Julia smiled to the others and excused herself. They walked into a corner of the lounge and found one of the remaining tables. "I guess it's time we had a talk again?", Julia asked.  
  
"While I'm sober, yeah," Zack answered. "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that. You deserve more."  
  
"It's okay." Julia lowered her eyes. "I never realized, Zack. I mean, I always saw you as just hitting on me because, well, you're Zack Carrey and I'm an attractive woman."  
  
"Not just attractive. Beautiful. Beyond beautiful. Aphrodite is jealous," Zack insisted.  
  
"Flatterer," Julia replied with a smirk. "I just want to know... how much of that was the tequila?"  
  
"None of it." Zack shook his head. "I meant every word. The only thing the booze did was loosen my tongue. I couldn't hold it anymore."  
  
"I see." Julia breathed in and leaned forward on the table, putting her hands together. "I don't know what you want me to say, Zack."  
  
"Well, in my dreams, you'd admit you loved me too and we'd talk about our wonderful future," Zack half-joked, since a part of him really wanted that to be the outcome. "But I know that's not your answer."  
  
"Yeah," Julia admitted. "I.... you're a friend, the best. But not that way. I'm sorry."  
  
"And it can never be that way," Zack remarked.  
  
"I...." Julia sighed. "I don't see how, no. I just don't see it."  
  
Zack nodded even as his heartache grew suffocating. "Yeah. Kinda figured that. Well, thanks for being honest, Julie."  
  
"What are you going to do, Zack?", Julia asked. "I'm not the only woman out there."  
  
"You're the one I'd give anything for," he answered. "Anything. But that's me, and I'll just live with it. Don't know what'll happen, but I'll get to it when it comes along." Zack stood up. "I've got some paperwork to catch up on. I'll be by tomorrow with a final draft of my AAR and signed requisitions for the repairs, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay," Julia said quietly.  
  
Zack nodded and walked away.  
  
For a moment Julia just looked at her glass. When she looked up, she saw Robert and Angel standing together. Robert's arm was crooked around Angel's back and her arm was intertwined with it. They drank from each other's glasses and stole a little kiss in the process.  
  
A part of Julia _ached_. It almost felt like betrayal even if it was nothing of the sort. Except... it was, wasn't it? Her mind flashed back to the two of them, battered and bruised and so very alive, beside the collapsed mound on his family property and invigorated by their escape from the Darglan Facility before it blew up. She remembered the enraged Dalek that chased them, the final words with poor Control as he helped them escape the Facility he was bound to, and that tumble as the mound fell out from under them.  
  
She remembered Robert's playful grimace as she hugged his broken ribs.  
  
And the _kiss_. Not just any kiss. One she had unknowingly longed for her whole life and which, at that moment, she gave to him without reservation, without any restraint. The sense of him returning it with equal passion to her own... at that moment, it had truly felt like the world had strangely righted itself.  
  
But that was then. Now... now he was back with Angel. _Again_. And she was alone.  
  
"Maybe Zack's not the only one who needs to move on," she murmured to herself as she wiped the tear that came from her right eye.  
  
  
  
  
Zack stepped into his quarters and walked up to the table where the two bottles of tequila remained. He picked up the one Albert had given him and took a shotglass. All the while, his heart continued to twist feel like it was going to fall out. For all that he had expected confirmation of what he knew to be true... it still hurt to have that door slammed close on him.  
  
Still, Clara Davis had been right. It was something he had to know. He knew it now. He hated it. It hurt. But the uncertainty was gone.  
  
He tipped the bottle enough to put a little tequila in the shot glass. He picked it up and brought it up to gulp... and at the last moment held back. He looked at the glass and the liquor that was within it. [i}Is this really what I want to be? Get hurt and crawl into the bottle?[/i]  
  
_No! NO! I am better than this!_  
  
He angrily threw the glass and watched it shatter against the wall, spilling its contents out. He picked up the tequila bottles, one in each hand, and went straight to the bathroom where he poured them into the drain. "I'm not becoming this," he muttered as he did. "This was your demon, Dad, not mine. No, not going to do this." Tears began to flow from his eyes as the final contents of one of the bottles gurgled out. "I don't care how much it hurts." Once the bottles were empty he put one in the replicator to be reclaimed and kept the one his dad had given him. He put it up on the shelf. "I'm not you, Dad. I'm going to face my pain. I'm going to _deal with it_ ," he swore. "I'm going to... deal... with it..."  
  
Zack couldn't hold it back anymore. "It's not fair," he sobbed. "Why can't it be me? Why can't she love _me_? It's not fair! It's... not...."  
  
He knew he had paperwork to do. But he couldn't help it. He collapsed into the couch and began crying.  
  
  
  
  
Robert was in his office the next morning going over the repair orders when Zack entered carrying a note tablet. "Hey, got that paperwork for Julie?", Robert asked him.  
  
"Yeah," Zack said. "But I've got this for you, Rob."  
  
"Oh?" Robert took the tablet. His eyes scanned it. As he read the words, his mind began to rebel over what he was seeing. He looked up. "Zack.... what... why?"  
  
"Davies is an asshole and I was never going to side with him against you, but he said something that I'm agreeing with. I need space to grow, Robert."  
  
"This..." Robert shook his head. "Why? I'm sorry about the Draynal thing, but I don't see why..."  
  
"I need space, Rob." Zack sat down across from him. "I need... breathing room. A chance to grow on my own. To stop following you and the others around like a lost puppy."  
  
"Zack, you're not..."  
  
"Hold on, let me finish," Zack insisted. "I've been adrift for years, Rob. Everyone knows that. And if this incident's taught me anything, it's that I need to be my own man. I need to get out on my own. The _Koenig_ is the only thing I have going for me right now."  
  
"And what about your crew?", Robert asked. "Are they okay with this?"  
  
"I asked the others a couple of nights ago and they agreed." Zack smiled a little. "They're looking forward to some extended operations."  
  
Robert sighed and put the tablet down on his table. "Zack, I... are you really that sure of this."  
  
"As sure as anything in my life," Zack vowed.  
  
"It's possibly you'll never be re-assigned to us," Robert pointed out. "If I process this and...."  
  
"I understand. But please, do it. Don't make me beg or go to Maran or anything. Trust me."  
  
Robert looked back at the tablet and drew in another sigh. "Finish one more mission with me, and I'll do it," he finally said. "Just one, because I'll need the extra ship and it'll take too long to get another assigned that can fit in our bay."  
  
Zack pursed his lips. "Yeah, one mission. Sure. But we're already getting one?"  
  
"Later today. Admiral Maran's coming aboard. Apparently it's something that came up after we went off to LA33." Robert put the tablet into his desk drawer. "We're due to see him in the main wardroom in four hours. Bring your staff."  
  
Zack nodded. "Sure, I'll do that."  
  
  
  
  
**Tag**  
  
  
  
Meridina returned to her quarters for the first time in days. She had an hour to get ready for Admiral Maran which granted plenty of time for her to do what she needed. There was paperwork, of course, but more important than that...  
  
After several button presses at her main computer system in her quarters, Meridina was treated to the image of _Mastrash_ Ledosh appearing on her screen. " _Mastrash_ ," she said politely. "You have heard the good news?"  
  
" _I have. It is good to know the Committee showed wisdom,_ " Ledosh answered.  
  
"Yes. I am afraid my presence made things worse. There are those who believe our order is wielding influence over this ship and the Alliance."  
  
" _There are always those who fear things they don't understand. We will show caution and patience with them. But I'm sure you called over another matter._ " Ledosh nodded and smiled. " _It took me some time with the Council, but they have agreed to accept Lucy Lucero's training by you._ "  
  
Meridina smiled. "Excellent news."  
  
" _Just be careful, Meridina._ "  
  
"I will be, _Mastrash_. _Mi rake sa swevyra iso._ "  
  
"Mi rake sa swevyra iso, _Meridina._ "  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was assembled when Admiral Maran entered. "Hello everyone," he said, smiling slightly. "I'm glad you're still here. I think this is a mission that requires your expertise."  
  
"What is it, Admiral?," Julia asked.  
  
Maran pulled out a data slip and put it into the wardroom's main display slot. A starmap with the label of N2S7 appeared. The extent of Dorei and Gersallian space was visible on the edge of the map. "Years ago, when Meridina first visited the Facility, the Facility's data systems provided her with astrographic coordinates that listed the location of a 'prize' that the Darglan left for the Gersallians."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember that!", Caterina said, eagerness in her voice. "It was this system with a blue star. It was months away from the frontier."  
  
"Admiral, have you actually sent expeditions that far?", Meridina inquired.  
  
"Unmanned long range probes only," Maran answered. "And we have quietly re-directed colonization efforts in this direction with the help of the probe findings."  
  
"We could make it in a few months at maximum warp," Locarno said, noticing the edge of the map. "Although it would put us pretty far from support."  
  
"What kind of mission are you looking for, Admiral?", Julia asked. "Exploration or...?"  
  
"Well, we would like you to scan systems en route to the area," Maran said. "But no. Rather, we believe we have a first contact mission in store for you."  
  
Everyone looked at each other. "A first contact mission, ye say?" Scotty grinned. "Aye, havnae had one of those for a while."  
  
"I'm aware of that, Commander Scott. But we believe you are well-suited for this given your prior experience with first contacts. Such as our own." Maran smiled and nodded.  
  
"So the probes have found evidence of a race out that far?", Robert asked.  
  
"Yes," Maran answered. "Long range probes identified ships moving though these star systems." He put his finger to an area. "At least two distinct kinds. We don't know what the difference is so hopefully you'll find out."  
  
"Hrm, two weeks at cruise warp, Mister Locarno?", Julia asked.  
  
"At least twelve days," Locarno confirmed.  
  
"Aye, some good practice fer my engineers tae learn endurance runnin'," Scotty said. "A chance tae stretch th' lass's legs a bit."  
  
"Admiral, do we know anything about them? Any intercepted radio communications?", Angel asked.  
  
"One probe did pick up an old transmission at sublight," Maran confirmed. "At least a month old by the time the probe flew past." Maran reached over to the controls and hit a key. "It's military of some sort so it was encrypted. And the signal seems to have degraded at the range the probe picked it up."  
  
"And untranslated," Julia said. "So I'm not sure..."  
  
"Actually, Commander, no," Maran said. "It didn't need translation. It's in our language databanks."  
  
"Which language?", Meridina asked.  
  
Maran had a bemused look on his face. "By our systems.... Human English."  
  
Everyone stared in silence.  
  
"Here's what our computers managed to decrypt so far." Maran hit another key to bring up the prompted area.  
  
"... _sweep is clear?_ " It was a male voice, although the accent wasn't easy to tell due to the static in the line.  
  
" _....no.....clear.... land,_ Galactica _Actual_?"  
  
" _This..._ Galactica _..... landing...._ "  
  
Maran switched off the recording at that point.  
  
" _Galactica_?," Jarod asked.  
  
"Long range sensor probes confirm that this ship is part of the fleet moving through that area," Maran said. "To find actual Humans out that far, Humans who may be indigenous to our universe, is extraordinary for my people and the Dorei. President-General Princess Syrina and Director Anjila requested President Morgan send an expedition to make contact. We want it to be you."  
  
"Humans from N2S7?! This is _awesome_ ," Caterina squealed. "This is beyond awesome! The idea that there are Human colonies out that far...!"  
  
Robert nodded. "We're glad to take the mission, Admiral. We're due to leave spacedock tomorrow. And we can finish _Koenig_ 's repairs on the way."  
  
"Good to see you're in high spirits over this mission," Maran stated. "I'll inform the President immediately. Just remember, we don't know what these people are like or what the other force in the area is like. Be careful out there."  
  
After Maran stepped out, Robert stood up. "Okay everyone, we're due to leave tomorrow and we're going to be out of port for over a month, so make sure you've got everything stocked that you need stocked. Let's get to it!"  
  
They all filed out of the wardroom.


End file.
